Total Drama Finale
by DeweyMan
Summary: The final season of Total Drama featuring all 38 contestants! Camp Wawanakwa has been transformed into an island featuring themes from the past four seasons! Challanges will be based off themes from each seasons! Scandals, relationships, alliances, back-stabbing and fights! How will everone cope, who will lose and who will win!
1. Let the Drama Begin!

The Final Season of Total Drama. All 38 contestants. One-hundred million dollars. Who will win? Who will fall? Who could have it all? What alliances, romances and friends are to come?

"Chris McLain coming to you live here with the final season of the one, the only, TOTAL DRAMA! This is it! The big bang! The big doozy! That's right, the fifth and final season of Total Drama! This season will feature all thirty-five contestants, from Total Drama Island, and Total Drama: REVENGE of the Island! Also including the three newbies for two seasons ago, Alejandro, Sierra and Blainley! Thirty eight contestants, seven and a half gruesome and long weeks! One-hundred million dollars I one the line guys! Who will have it all, who will lose it all! This drama filled season, of TOTAL DRAMA FINALE!"

**TOTAL DRAMA FINALE**

Chris stood at the dock of Camp Wawanakwa. "Your probably wondering, 'Camp Wawanakwa?' Well your wrong! You think this is Camp Wawanakwa?" Chris turned around, behind him was a mixture or woods and forest, movie studios and props, different land formations and climates along with bio-hazardous areas. "That's right, Camp Wawanakwa is now, Camp WOW-anakwa! I took the liberty of buying out the Island, and turning it into my own island! It now features the original elements of season one, movie studios and props from season 2, different climates and land formations from season 3, and bio-hazardous creatures from season 4! All of it wrapped into a pretty package!" Chris smiled, the sun reflecting off his unnaturally white teeth.

"So whose ready to meet our contestants! Not that we haven't met them or anything." Chris sarcastically said, with an angered expression. "A side note, between the gap of this season and season 4, there was a five-day reunion held for all 38 competitors. New friendships were made, new romances, new enemies and etcetera. All the fun stuff." Chris said.

Roaring through the nearby ocean, was a middle-sized yacht, carrying the first nineteen contestants.

"Here they are!" Chris began announcing. "Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Bridgette, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen and Harold!"They yacht stopped at the dock, a platform unrolled leading to the dock.

Alejandro stepped off, giving a sexy smile, followed by Anne Maria with a can of hairspray with her lips pursed. B came down, silent as ever, followed by Beth, smiling widely. Blainley came down, blowing kisses, waving her hands. Bridgette and Brick walked down, followed by Cameron and Cody, and then Courtney, who not surprisingly was calling her lawyers. Dakota came down smiling, cheering, blowing kisses, and then grabbed one of the cameras.

"Dakota! NO!" Chris hollered off-camera. While she hogged the camera, all the other contestants came down.

"Welcome victim- I mean contestants!" Chris said, smiling cheerfully.

"When are we starting this stupid show? I'M BORED!" Eva hollered, her fist clenched tightly.

"Patience. We have to wait for everyone else to get here. I'm sure they weren't THAT far behind. Hehe." Chris told the contestants.

"Hey, yo, yo, yo!" Ezekiel hollered, walking around everyone. "Here is this season's TOTAL-" He was cut short when Duncan punched him to the ground and chuckled.

"So, what-" Gwen started, but was cut off by Courtney.

"Can-it Gothy!" Courtney screamed. Gwen crossed her arms in anger.

"Here are the other nineteen contestants!" Chris shouted. That's when another mid-sized yacht pulled up. "Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey!" The yacht stepped. Another platform rolled down, for the contestants to walk down. Izzy cart wheeled down the platform laughing hysterically. Jo began to walk down, but was pushed out of the way by Heather.

"Move it Man-Lady." Heather growled at Jo as she pushed her aside. Jo sneered at Heather.

"Once you get your big, load mouth-" LeShawna cut off Jo, by pushing the two girls down the platform, onto the dock.

"Hey y'all! It's LeShawna!" She said waving her arms in the air. Tyler was followed by LeShawna, carrying Lindsay in his arms. Alejandro sneered at Tyler who was carrying Lindsay. Tyler walked up to Lindsay and dropped her.

"What? I've moved on!" Tyler complained to Alejandro. Alejandro softly grabbed Tyler's chin.

"Have you?" Alejandro asked. Tyler shook him off.

"Stop it dude! Especially in front of Lindsay." Tyler complained. Mike and Zoey walked down, flirting and holding hands. Scott walked behind them, a disgusted look on his face, followed by everyone else.

"Finally, your all here. Things are going to be a little different. Aren't they always? This year, we will have four teams! Each team will have a captain." Chris explained.

"Obviously, I should be captain since I WAS a C.I.T." Courtney demanded, scowling at Chris.

"Courtney? Shut up. This season's merge will also be different. When half of the contestants remain, the four teams, will make two. When there are half of the eighteen contestants, the teams will be dissolved at the final nine." Chris continued. Zoey raised her hand. Chris pointed at her.

"Half of thirty eight is nineteen, not eighteen." Zoey told Chris. Chris nodded subtlety.

"Correct Zoey! For the teams to be even at all merges, we will have to cut two players short before teams are decided." Chris said. All the contestants looked around, some nervous, some smiling, knowing some of their foes could be kicked out, making the game easier.

"Your probably all wondering, what has happened to Camp Wawanakwa?" Chris asked rhetorically. There was silence from the contestants. "I bought it out, and made the island a combination of all the first four seasons!" Chris continued, obviously over-excited. The contestants groaned. Chris chuckled. "That brings me to this season's challenges. All the challenges will be based off the themes of our first for seasons. Camping theme, Acting theme, Musical Themed along with bio-hazardous themed. Coming back in this season will also be…" There was a 'ding-ding'. "MUSICAL NUMBERS!" Chris shouted excitedly. No one seemed happy or the least bit shocked about it.

"Now let's go over the elimination. Follow me!" Everyone followed Chris to the Elimination Area. The seats were metal blocks, wood stumps and half of a bleacher, giving tribute to all four seasons. Everyone had a seat, while others stood. Chris stood at a podium. "It's the same deal basically, except you will receive, MEMORY BOOKS!" Chris cheered. Everyone groaned at what Chris had prepared this time.

In the Confessional-

Duncan-

"Memory books? Camp WOW-anakwa? This is pathetic!"

Jo-

"McLain is trying to stop us with this whole multi-season island thing, it won't stop me."

Anne Maria-

"Musical Numbas? Pfft! I am QUEEN at singing!"

End Of Confessional

Chris cleared his throat. "Memory Books were made from scratch, from me and Chef. Each night you will get a little booklet, unless your getting eliminated. The book contains shots and comments of you at your best and worst while on Total Drama. And there is every moments, every second of embarrassing, unnerving, suspicious, achievement on there. And yes, we have EVERYTHING." Chris chuckled deviously. "Absolutely like any other season-" Chris continued. "There is a new method you take after being eliminated. You take the Stairs of Shame, up to The Lift of Shame..." Chris pointed to red-brown carpeted stairs, leading up to a harness. "This harness, you strap on, and you are lifted into the clouds, to who knows where!" Chris smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, we have to decide who are the first two, and the soon to be ex-contestants to be eliminated, so we can have even teams." Chris stated. He looked around to see everyone talking. Everyone began shouting names.

"Blainley! Jo! Eva! Dakota! Gwen! Scott! Ezekiel! Sierra!" The names went on and on. Every name must have been said once.

"WHO SAID MY NAME!" Eva yelled. She picked up a wood stump and threw it. With no surprise, it hit Tyler, who fell back into Alejandro's arms.

"Tyler?" Lindsay said in her high pitched concern voice as she ran around, having no idea where Tyler was.

"Ok, everyone settle down!" Chris hollered. "I'll have the girls, and the boys, pick any contestant, male or female, to vote off." Everyone began negotiating. "Time's up! Girls, who did you pick? Chris asked. Within a matter of seconds, Heather shot her hand up, followed by Courtney.

"GWEN!" the two girls hollered. Gwen's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious. You can't be holding the whole Duncan thing against me forever!" Gwen ranted.

"Shut up, Gothy!" Courtney remarked angry as she crudely pointed at her.

"Boys, it's your turn!" Chris said. The boy negotiated. Scott smiled. He nudged some of the other guys, and smirked deviously.

"Jo." Scott claimed loudly just to tick Jo off. Jo whipped around, growling. Scott smiled widely.

"GWEN…and…JO! Those are our lucky nominees to be booted in Episode One! Any others?" Chris asked, looking around.

"Heather!" Lindsay shouted triumphantly. "Yay!" She squealed, squeezing Tyler. Heather glared angrily at Lindsay.

"I'm voting for Alejandro. He messed with my head and I ain't lettin' him win this time!" LeShawna declared.

"Me too!" Bridgette cried happily. The two girls smiled at each other.

"Okay, it's time to vote!" Chris declared. "Gwen, Jo, Heather or Alejandro! Which two do you want to go home? Cast your votes!" Suddenly little slips of paper, with pens were thrown at everyone. "Chop, chop! We still have a challenge to do…or get started on anyway!"

Time was up, and everyone turned in their votes. "Okay, let's read the results. How many votes did Gwen get?" Chris smiled deviously. He went through them nodding his head each time there was a vote. Gwen held herself, scared of being eliminated.

"Twelve votes for Gwen! Her voters being Courtney, Heather, Ezekiel, Noah, Jo, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Trent and Sierra!" Chris announced. It was almost everyone from Total Drama Action that was on the aftermath, and was on Team Trent during the Trent and Gwen feud.

"Now, the votes for Jo…Twelve! Dakota, Zoey, Mike, Scott, Brick, Anne Maria, Cameron, Lightning, B, Staci, Sam and Dawn!" Everyone who voted for Jo was in Total Drama Revenge of The Island. These votes were caused due to her over-competitive nature.

"Votes for Heather…" Chris started. There were only fourteen possible votes left. If Heather got at least thirteen votes, she'd definitely get eliminated. "Eleven votes!" Chris cried out loud, smiling loudly. Heather was lucky and safe.

In the Confessional-

Heather- "I'm sick of this dumb game. Everyone who voted for me is going down!"

End Of Confessional

"The following contestants who voted for Heather were Alejandro, Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Harold, Geoff, Justin, Beth, DJ, Owen and Blainley!" Heather intensely eyed everyone who voted for her, intimidating them.

"Only two votes for Alejandro! Those two being LeShawna and Bridgette." LeShawna and Bridgette high-fived each-other. Two votes wouldn't do much. Chris cleared his throat. "Now…wait…Izzy! You didn't vote!" Izzy looked up at Chris. Izzy gasped loudly.

"IZZY! GO IZZY! HAHA!" Izzy began dancing wildly. Chris looked at her not surprised by her.

"And a single vote for Izzy." "One vote for Izzy. Two votes for Alejandro. Eleven votes for Heather and twelve votes for Gwen and Jo. And that means only one thing..._Gwen and Jo…GOODBYE!" _Chris cried. Gwen and Jo stood up in shame. Gwen wasn't rebellious enough to object, but Jo was.

"This isn't fair McLain! There has to be a normal elimination procedure!" Jo said. "I demand a normal one, or I am not leaving." Jo stated.

"It was normal. People voted for you, and you go the most votes. Gwen, Jo, the Lift of Shame waits!" Chris replied. Jo stomped up the stairs and stopped at the harness that lifts you up.

"This isn't fair! How do you put this stupid thing on! And where is my stupid memory book?" Jo complained as she fondled with the harness.

"OH, I'm sorry, losers don't get them." Chris mockingly replied. Suddenly the harness began going up, with Jo barley holding on.

"WAIT! Hold...ON!" She screamed. Eventually she got tangled up in the harness, and disappeared into the clouds.

"Get ready Gwen" Chris told, smiling with a big wide grin on his face.

Gwen walked up the stairs, and stood on the top in defeat. Gwen looked to see Heather and Courtney making faces at her.

"Boyfriend kisser!" Courtney shouted, as the harness came back down, with blood on one of the handles. Gwen shuttered. Gwen put one strap on, and then the other.

"Gwen! Wait!" someone shouted. Gwen looked up, to see Duncan jogging up the stairs, skipping every other stair.

"You'll be leaving soon Gwen, tick tock!" Chris hollered from below. Duncan made it up to Gwen.

"Duncan!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "This is it! I might not see you ever again." A tear strolled down her cheek.

"Gwen, I need to tell you something." Duncan said. By the tone of his voice, it wasn't good. Chris stood at the bottom of steps, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Gwen, say goodbye in TEN…NINE…EIGHT" Chris yelled.

"What is it Duncan?" Gwen asked, obviously concerned.

"SEVEN…SIX…" Chris continued. Duncan gulped, holding Gwen's hands. "FIVE…FOUR…" Chris teased.

Gwen waited. Duncan wanted to say it, but the words weren't coming out. "What is it?" Gwen asked.

"THREE…TWO" Chris excitedly continued.

"I know it's hard, but…" Duncan began.

"ONE!" Chris laughed. He pressed a button, and the harness lifted Gwen up.

"Duncan! I-…." Gwen started, but was cut off by the roaring of the winds. Gwen disappeared into the clouds, leaving Duncan there, alone, on his knees. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wish he told Gwen earlier. He was still mad at himself, for what he did during their relationship, and him not telling Gwen.

In the Confessional-

Duncan- "Why didn't I say anything? No reason at all! This is f**king stupid!"

End of Confessional

"Wow! That was dramatic!" Chris smiled cheerfully. "Are good? Good! On we go!" Chris and the remaining thirty six contestants followed Chris, with the exception of two male contestants. Duncan stood up the top of the steps, feeling some sort of defeat. Suddenly he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Duncan looked up to see Trent.

"You okay?" Trent asked. Sure Trent didn't like Duncan during the events of Total Drama Action, but in-between season Total Drama: Revenge of The Island and now, they ended up becoming friends. Trent bent down next to Duncan and pulled his closer. Trent tousled Duncan's hair and smiled. Duncan groaned, and slowly brushed Trent's hand off. Trent clasped Duncan's hand. Trent helped Duncan up. "Let's go." The two boys slowly stepped down the stairs. Duncan looked back, the harness wasn't back down yet. Duncan rested his head on his shoulder. Trent smiled at Duncan.

"As I said earlier, there will be four teams with season! The team names will be combinations of the team names from season one, and four. Each of the teams will have a team captain. The captain will select eight members to make a team of nine. The captain will select the first member. The member he picked will select the next member, than that member will select the next and so forth. Two of the teams will be red, and the other will be green, as a tribute to seasons one and four. To get the teams decided, we'll have an old-fashioned race. A race up to the top of that fake cliff used for a movie prop, then dive down into the mutated-shark infested waters. Swim through the polluted waters to shore, where your next challenge awaits!" Chris explained. He pointed up to a cliff, that looked exactly like the one the campers had to jump off in season one, except it was just the giant prop used in Total Drama Action, when the contestants had to build their own movie sets. "GO! GO! GO!" Chris screamed pointing to the fake cliff. Everyone began dashing down the road leading to the fake cliff.

"Sha Lightning has this in the bag!"Lightning confidently cheered as he dashed past everyone.

"Oh no you don't!" Eva hollered as she followed him closely.

"Please, you think you be Sha Lightning?" Lightning flexed his biceps. Eva threw a punch, and Lightning ultimately ducked. Not far behind those two were Brick and Scott, behind them was Izzy, who was flipping in the air every step she took. Courtney who was determined to be a team captain, was pushing everyone out of the way.

"Out of my way dirt bags!" Courtney screamed. Mike and Zoey were running side by side, obviously flirting. In the way back was Owen, Staci and other unfit or large contestants.

"Can't…run..much longer!" Owen cried. In front of him was Staci.

"We haven't been running that long! Also, did you know my great, great, great second cousin, Philip, he invented the term running. Before then people would say 'who wants to go walk at a fast pace?' Yeah." Staci lied.

In the middle of the bunch, Tyler was running with Lindsay, who was falling behind.

"Tyler! I can't…ugh…these shoes!" Lindsay complained. Tyler slowed down and picked up Lindsay.

"Don't worry babe, I got you." Tyler said, smiling at Lindsay who was smiling back. Alejandro ran up beside them.

"Hey amigo." Alejandro flirtatiously greeted. Trent soon ran by Tyler.

"Trent! Take Lindsay!" Tyler commanded. He threw Lindsay at Trent. Trent barley caught Lindsay. "GO!" Tyler screamed. Trent, who was confused, sprinted up ahead.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked Alejandro, obviously angered by his presence.

"Thinking you can win Lindsay over by carrying her because her heels are hurting her feet?" Alejandro mocked. Tyler was boiling with rage.

"Because she is my girlfriend! GIRL-friend! What happened between us bro, which was in the past! I shouldn't have done it. I'm with Lindsay, and that's final!" Tyler crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?" Alejandro said teasingly as he pulled of his jacket, and then his undershirt. His body was glistening in the sun. Tyler moaned at the perfection.

"No! Stop it!" Tyler screamed.

In the Confessional:

Tyler-

"I don't see what Alejandro is trying to do. We've been over for…over a year. I'm with Lindsay! No one understands that!" Tyler rubbed his fore arm his hand nervously.

Alejandro-

"Tyler just needs to accept this fact. With that, I can control him." Alejandro smiled evilly.

End of Confessional

Sam was falling behind, but he was pretty far ahead. Then Dakota began running past him. "Hey Dakota! Hehe." Sam called out. Dakota looked at him angrily.

"Don't talk to me, trader!" Dakota retorted angrily. Sam sighed.

"I told you what happened between me and her way an accident! Well...she tricked me. Well actually-" Sam was cut off by Dakota.

"Save it Sam! We are over! And we have been since you began flirting with HER! Making out too? I thought you loved me!" Dakota sighed angrily as spirited far ahead.

"Dakota! Come back!" Sam sighed. That's when Trent came up behind him, still carrying Lindsay.

"Girl troubles?" Trent asked. Sam nodded. Trent sighed as he remembered the whole Gwen and Duncan situation. "I've been there before. It can be a real downer when she cheats on you." Trent said.

"That's the thing, I cheated on her!" Sam cried out. Trent then remembered when Duncan cheated on Courtney with Gwen.

"Oh. I know someone who went through that. She didn't take it too well." Trent said. Sam moaned in fear of what Dakota could do to him.

It wasn't long before Lightning and Eva made it to the top, to be greeted by Chris. "Hello campers! Now you must dive into the small hula hoop we placed down there!" Chris pointed to a hula hoop that was half-eaten. "Diving into that hoop will score points for your team in a later challenge. The first four to dive into the hoop, will become team captains!" Chris gestured to the edge of the cliff.

"Sha Lightning!" Lightning cried as he dived off the cliff, screaming victoriously. Lightning went straight through the half eaten hoop, to be greeted by mutated sharks. These sharks weren't normal, they had the head of a shark, and its body was tentacles. It was a Sharktopus! "Oh no you don't! No one eats Lightning!" Lightning said as he quickly paddled away. As he did so, Eva landed through the hoop. She shot out of the water immediately.

"Yes! I'm a Team Captain!" Eva scheered. Just then a Sharktopus came up to her. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed, socking the creature in the face.

In the Confessional-

Eva-

"I'm tough, everyone knows that. I will make sure I win this time! You here ME? NO ONE BETTER VOTE FOR ME!"

End of Confessional

Meanwhile back on the top of the cliff, Heather was about to dive off, followed by Zoey. Running, screaming and cursing up the hill, came Courtney.

"Move it jerk-wads!" Courtney shoved Zoey to the ground. "Move it red-head!" Courtney insulted. Zoey held her head and stood up, offended by such a derogatory term.

"Courtney! Let go of me!" Heather screamed. Courtney was tackling Heather, so she could go first. Duncan made it up the hill. He was annoyed and yet amused by Courtney and Heather fighting. He walked to where the two girls were standing, and pushed them off.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed as the two girls fell. Duncan laughed to see Zoey subtlety smiling and Chris with an amused expression on his face.

"Should I go, or just wait?" Zoey asked. Chris scratched his chin.

"Your call!" He answered. Zoey looked over the edge of the cliff, to see the two girls still fighting, even while falling.

"Get your dirty, bald infected hands off of me!" Courtney howled. Heather gasped as she punched Courtney in the face.

"If you weren't such an uptight bitch all the time, maybe Duncan wouldn't have cheated on you!" Heather yelled back. Courtney gasped. While the two were arguing, the hit the water, ride outside of the hoop.

"NO!" Courtney screamed. "I want a re-do! This isn't fair! It's Heather's fault! NO! It's Duncan and Heather's fault!" Suddenly a bottle hit her head with a letter inside it. The letter said 'No Re-dos. Love Chris.' Courtney ripped the piece of paper in half. "I HATE EVEYRONE HERE!" Heather laughed.

"Good, cause we all hate you!" Heather said. Just then, Zoey plopped right into the middle of the hoop.

"Yay! I'm a team captain!" Zoey happily cheered. Courtney went ballistic.

"This game is RIGGED! I'LL SUE YOU CHRIS!" Courtney shouted, holding up her middle finger at Zoey. Zoey's eyes widened.

In the Confessional:

Zoey-

"That Courtney girl scares me a little bit. She's loud and mean. I hope were not on the same team!"

Courtney-

"That Zoey chick, she is going DOWN! Down into the GROUND!" Courtney punched her fist through the confessional wall.

End of Confessional

"Three team captains! Who will be the final one?" Chris announced.

"I've got this!" Tyler cheered. He walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Go Tyler!" Lindsay shouted as she clapped.

"You can do it amigo." Alejandro added. Tyler turned around to see Alejandro wink at him.

"Hey!" Tyler angrily cried out. Tyler lost balance and fell from a top the cliff, missing the ring. Scott chuckled, to receive a nasty look from Dawn.

In the Confessional:

Scott-

"I don't see what the big deal was. It was funny! Besides, Dawn told me a couple weeks before the show started that we were friends. Now she's giving me dirty looks!"

Dawn-

"I like Scott, a lot. But his aura is a dark red. Dark red means evil or usually misfortune. I can't get involved with bad auras!"

End Of Confessional

Scott poised himself at the edge of the cliff. He stepped back, ran and dived off the cliff.

"For the win baby!" He told himself multiple times as he fell. Scott missed the ring completely. "What? Are you kidding me! Aw sh*t!" Scott cursed as he swam onto shore. About a dozen more people went, and they all missed. Many came close, but missed. It was Alejandro's turn. He cleared his throat. He stretched his arm out, and dove. Perfect formation, correct angle and a direct hit! Alejandro was team captain four. The rest of the contestants just jumped in, not caring where they landed. After that everyone was on shore, soaking wet. Chris smiled seeing them all looking miserable. While Chris was doing some final preparation, a few other people were starting an alliance.

"Hey, hey, hey! The Zeke is in the house, and is here to win!" Ezekiel cheered obnoxiously.

"As If you could win without an alliance!" Eva mocked as she walked up.

"Did I hear alliance?" Blainley chimed in as she walked up too.

"Eh guys, we should form an alliance, eh?" Ezekiel offered.

"I'm the leader. I'm stronger than you two princesses." Eva demanded.

"I think I should, since I'm the oldest. I have great leading skills." Blainley said.

"Is that why you got kicked off the second episode you were in?" Eva asked mockingly.

"Fine, be the leader Eva. But it's Ezekiel's alliance." Blainley agreed.

"Yah, we'll be unstoppable, eh!" Ezekiel said fiercely.

"But what if we're on different teams?" Blainley asked.

"Just WAIT!" Eva screamed.

In the Confessional-

Blainley-

"My alliance. I can make them do whatever I say! I'll be invincible!"

Eva-

"If she gets in my way, Blainley will get some PAINley!

Ezekiel-

"This alliance is my ticket to winning, eh!"

End of Confessional

"Now, we will select our teams! Choose wisely, no team swaps this season, unless I want them." Chris warned everyone. Lightning, Eva, Zoey and Alejandro stood behind numbers labeled one through four. Everyone stood n the respective order of becoming a team captain. "Lightning, select your first team member." Chris said. Lightning looked around. Much to everyone's surprise, Lightning picked Scott. His eyes widened. Scott shrugged and walked over to Lightning's side.

"I pick the guy named after a stupid rock. Brick." Eva commanded.

"Your request is my pleasure." Brick announced saluting.

"Whatever just get your ass over here." Brick walked next to Eva.

"Mike!" Zoey squealed. Mike walked over to Zoey and the two hugged.

"Yeah, choosing your stupid crush, that'll get you far!" Eva rudely remarked from her side. Zoey rolled her eyes. Alejandro looked around, looking for a good contestant to pick.

"Tyler. I chose you." Alejandro said. Tyler looked around, blushing and slowly walked next to Alejandro. Alejandro wrapped his arm around Tyler. "We got this amigo." Alejandro whispered into his ear. Tyler shrugged Alejandro off, with a disgusted look on his face. It wasn't long before the teams were completed. After the first four members of the team were picked, the rest were completely random:

Lightning's Team: Lightning, Scott, Duncan, Anne Maria, Blainley, Trent, DJ, Geoff, Sadie

Eva's Team: Eva, Brick, Cameron, Owen, Beth, Noah, Leshawna, Izzy and Katie.

Zoey's Team: Zoey, Mike, Cody, Heather, Staci, Sam, Sierra, B and Ezekiel.

Alejandro's Team: Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette, Dawn, Harold, Dakota and Justin.

Chris walked over to Lightning's team. "I dub the, **The Screaming Bass!" **Chris walked over to Eva's team. "**The Killer Gophers!" **Then to Zoey's team. "**The Toxic Maggots!" **And the finally Alejandro's team. "**The Mutant Rats!" **The names were just the two teams from the seasons combined.

"That's great! Let's do our challenge!" Eva screamed.

"Hush down child." Chris whispered creepily. Eva growled at Chris.

"As I haven't already explained, you want to really try to do good and win. When your teams are merged, you don't want one team to be down a few people because one team failed each challenge! Number advantages are the best thing you have in this game! Anyway, there will be a few reward challenges this season. Maybe three or four, not many. However, these will be special, and sometimes individual rewards. Individual reward is a reward given to the person who won, or did the most work in a challenge. They can gain invincibility for as many as four episodes. Also, they have powers such as choosing who goes home, from ANY team. As far as rules go, there are none. This if the final season, so MOST bets are off. I'm hoping some will make it further than others do. Maybe Ezekiel won't manage to get booted off first. He probably will with that unstable alliance he has." Chris said.

"I'm going to let you guys get settled in for about six minutes. After that, you will do you next fun filled challenge!" Chris said, showing everyone to the cabins. This was going to be the longest season yet, and the most dramatic.  
Over the intercom, Chris announced the first challenge:

"Hello Campers! I hope that short break was enough time for you! Your next challenge will begin in one minutes! The challenge will consist of two challenges mixed together from two different seasons! Trust me, it'll be fun! It will consist of using your strength to build, and your speed to get through a little…obstacle course! After that is done you must locate something, hidden among more of those somethings! I'll get into more detail when you guys are done getting settled.

Already two contestants simultaneously eliminated. What is Duncan's big secret with Trent? Will Alejandro become Tyler's new mate? What is with Scott and Dawn's feud? What happened between Sam and Dakota? More DRAMA NEXT TIME!

**Eliminated: **Gwen, Jo

**In Competition: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Bridgette, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey.

**A/N: Is it good so far? Anything I need to change? This is going to be one of my best stories hopefully. So, who do you think will lose or win? Who will get the boot next time? Read, review and follow!**


	2. Rely on Relay Part 1

Last time on Total Drama: The Finale...

We met are thirty-eight contestants! After explaining how the merges work, we had to cut two contestants short, those being Jo and Gwen. Our remaining thirty-six contestants raced up the fake cliff to dive into a mutated-shark filled ocean. After that the teams were picked, and they settled into their cabins. Now, the real drama and the real challenges will began on...Total. Drama. Finale!

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE**

The sun had barley just began setting. While everyone was spending their five minutes getting ready, unpacking and what not, two people were making a devious plan.

"How are we gonna' work out this alliance if Blainley ain't on the same team as us, eh?" Ezekiel asked in a loud voice, even though Eva yelled at him to keep it down

"That's just it! She isn't on the same team, which means we can make private plans against her! We can get her off the show and it'll be just us two! It will be perfect!" Eva said as she hit her open palm with a clenched fist.

Little did the two traitors know, Blainley was hiding around the cabin, listening the whole entire conversation. She wasn't as shocked as she was vengeful!

(Confessional)

Blainley

"I knew hose two would betray me once I was on the opposing team. I just needed to wait until they began talking privately so I could hear everything. Let's see how Eva get's along with out Ezekiel!" Blainley noticed the patched up hole in the confessional. "What is this?"

Eva-

"I saw Blainley listening in on us. That's why I'm going to friend her to get rid of the weaker link, Ezekiel! After that, I can eliminate her!" Eva said deviously as she cracked her knuckles.

(END)

In the Toxic Maggot's cabin, Mike was about to have a talk with Zoey, a talk about how he doesn't hope their relationship will get in the way of the game. Mike nervously stared at Zoey as she set her stuff on the top bunk, opposite of Mike's bed.

"Hey Zoey! Um, do you mind if we talk?" Mike asked nervously, not trying to be too loud, since he didn't want anyone to hear him, yet everyone could.

"Sure Mike! You can talk about anything with me!" Zoey said with a warm welcoming smile on her face, which made Mike even more nervous than he already was.

"Well, I was just wandering..." Mike began as he fiddled with his fingers. "I wanted to know if our relationship would get in the way of the game. If it would like...stop us from doing good." Mike said nervously, his voice quaking.

"Mike..." Zoey began as she put a hand on Mike's cheek. "We are in a really strong relationship. Nothing could get in the way of that. As long as we try and do our very best, nothing van stop us." Zoey said with her warm smile.

(Confessional)

Zoey-

"I didn't want to admit it to Mike, that our relationship could totally get in the way of the game. I'm not saying we need to take a break from each other, I'm just saying...I'm not sure what I'm saying." Zoey mumbled as she rubbed her chin slowly.

(END)

Chris had gathered everyone at the bon-fire pit.

"Glad you guys got ready in five minutes. Anyway, the second-ish part of you're challenge! In celebration of our last location in Total Drama World Tour being Hawaii, the first part of the next challenge will be a fun little relay race. You must run down to your mannequin, which you first must undress. The mannequin is wearing a fun button up Hawaiian shirt, a grass skirt, sandals and a funky sombrero. You must undress the mannequin, and the put on those clothes! After that, you must undress after that, and run back to your team, tagging the next member to go dress up." Chris explained.

"Do we to re-dress the mannequin after we undress?" Cameron asked inquisitively, with his head a slight tilt, a tilt of confusion.

"Do you want to waste time for your team and possible get eliminated cause you wanted to dress up a life-size doll?" Chris asked mockingly.

"Well...no. But-" Cameron began, until Chris, unsurprisingly, interrupted him.

"Then it's settled! After you are done, and each member has dressed up, make your way down to the beach, which will be the next half of the challenge. The first team that finishes this challenge, and the next one first, gets invincibility for the next episode, and the next one. The second team gets invincibility for the next episode, the third team gets nothing, the last team gets elimination!" Chris said.

"But you said this would be an OBSTACLE course. We're just dressing up stupid dummies. And I am NOT talking about the mannequins!" Heather shouted angrily from the back of the group.

"It's a course...the mannequins are obstacles...what do you not get? I AM HOST! I can change what ever I want when I want. It's not my fault you almost died from a lava rock, and a crashing blimp. Not to mention you lost your million dollars. So I can do last minutes changes like your dates do, so they don't have to go out with you." Chris mocked with a devious smile on his face.

(Confessional)

Heather-

"I know what Chris is doing. He is trying to be all 'Mr. Tough Guy' on me. It won't work. He wants me to throw a fit of rage. I am NOT giving him that satisfaction."

(END)

"You said this gets this invincibility, this one gets that and whatever, but what if a team loses the next challenge, and they have invincibility?" Anne Maria asked, for once, not doing something to her hair.

"Then nothing happens, and everyone is safe for that night! Hopefully a team isn't dumb enough to lose their challenge and waste their invincibility. The invincibility is only allowed the episode it's given, so it doesn't matter." Chris explained.

"That is stupid! If you have invincibility but you can only use it one or two episodes, and you haven't even lost the challenge, what's the point?" Duncan asked angrily, with his one of the most pissed off faces ever, raising his tightly clenched fist in the air. This however, didn't surprise anyone.

"...CHALLENGE TIME! GO! GO! GO! WE HAVE A BUDGET AND SCHEDULE!" Chris hollered clapping his hands together, ignoring Duncan's question completely. Chris smiled mockingly as Duncan, who still had an angry look on his face, jogged off as he intensely eyes Chris.

(Confessional)

Duncan-

"Not cool McLain. Do that one more time! I dare you!" Duncan angrily said as he shoved his face up into the camera.

(END)

Everyone dashed to their respective mannequin, all labeled with the initials of the team name. There was a white line where everyone had to start behind, which was about twenty yards from the dressed up mannequin. Up first was Lightning, Eva, Zoey and Alejandro. Lightning and Eva dashed forward, both of them wanting to beat each other. Zoey somewhat fumbled on her start, but she got there. Alejandro dashed forward. He jumped ahead and landed in a roll, beating everyone there.

"Hey! He...he CAN'T DO THAT!" Eva screamed as she was pushing her self to beat Lightning to the mannequin first, in which she did.

"Anything goes! As long as you get there and follow the rules, it's fair game!" Chris said, which withdrew Eva's attention from the game, almost giving Lightning a good head start at getting dressed.

"I eat protein and all that good stuff, but I can't fit into this!' Lightning cried as he attempted to slide his arm into the tiny shirt, which didn't fit because of his muscle.

Eva quickly put on the grass skirt, nearly shredding it with her cleats, followed by the big sombrero, and finally the jacket, which she had no problem getting on. In less than five seconds, she ripped everything off, and sprinted down and tagged Brick.

"This game cheats!" Lightning cried as he tripped over the hula skirt, while the shirt hung off him by one sleeve. This was ironic due to the fact that he made it runner-up last season.

Lightning was still getting dressed. His team was the farthest behind. Brick had just arrived at the mannequin. Zoey was running back and just tagged Mike. Tyler had just been tagged and was about to get ready.

"Let's do this baby! Whoo! Extreme...running!" Tyler chanted as he tripped over his own feet, face-planting into the ground. Alejandro looked at him in some pity.

(Confessional)

Alejandro-

"It wasn't that hard to control him two seasons ago. Maybe because we were stuck on a plane for two hours. I believe this is going to be harder than I thought."

(End)

"Go Mike! Come on! You can do it!' Zoey cheered as she shook her arms into the air like a cheerleader. She knew Mike had control over his multiple-personalities, but he could still become them, right? "Go Svetlana! You are the Russian Olympic Gymnast Queen!" Zoey cried out hoping Mike would change.

"What-" Mike paused for a second and stopped running. It was then was Mike changed into Svetlana, the Russian Gymnast. "Svetlana here, to take home the gold!" Svetlana cheered as she leaped ahead, all the way to the mannequin. It was in that short period of time, she was dressed, then undressed, and tagged the next person.

Lightning finally made it back to his team, and tagged Scott, who actually wanted to win for once. Brick had just gotten back and tagged Cameron, who dashed off as fast as he could. Cody had jus made it to the mannequin, just as Tyler came back and tagged Lindsay.

"GO CAMERON! YOU BETTER DO THIS FAST OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GO HOME IF WE LOOSE!" Eva screamed menacingly, acting as if she was going to chase Cameron, just to get him to hurry up.

"Whoa girl, you need to calm down." LeShawna said, snapping he fingers. "It's just the first part of the challenge. Maybe if we loose, YOU'll go home." LeShawna said, trying to be intimidating , but ultimately failed compared to Eva.

Cameron made it to the mannequin, but didn't stop in time. He flew straight until the mannequin and rolled for a while. As he was getting up, Scott was coming back, Cody was also coming back, and so was Lindsay. The Screaming Bass were on their third person, the Killer Gophers were on their third person, the Toxic Maggots were on their fourth person, and so were the Mutant Rats.

"Move it you losers! I've got a challenge to win!" Courtney screamed angrily as she ran up to Heather and shoved her on the ground, seriously delaying their team.

"Agh! Courtney! What is wrong with you? That is cheating!" Heather cried as she stopped herself from rolling. Slowly she got up, just to get knocked down by Courtney again.

Almost everyone was done, or at least on their eight person. The Killer Gophers had just got on their sixth person, because of Cameron. He couldn't button and unbutton the shirt fast enough. The sombrero kept falling over his eyes and the grass skirt kept falling down. Alejandro and his team already made it down to the beach, Zoey and her team had just finished, while Lightning's team was on their eight person.

"Great! Just great! We're going to loose because you can't manage the weight of FIVE OUNCE CLOTHES!" Eva screamed at cameron as she angrily pointed her finger at him.

"Whoa, take a chill pill girl. You need to just calm the heck down.. Ever heard of anger management?" Noah said in his snarky sarcastic tone, just to receive an angry look from Eva.

(Confessional)

Eva-

"When we lose, Cameron is going home, and I'll make sure of it. Its that little twerp's fault that we lost the first half of the challenge.

The Mutant Rats all arrived on the beach. On the beach were large crates. Nine for each team. Each of the teams crates had their team symbol on it. There on the beach was Chris waiting for the teams to arrive. He gave a faux smile when the Mutant Rats arrived.

"Greetings Rats! Next up is our building challenge! As you see you each have nine crates with your team symbol on it. Each crate is filled with supplies you need to create your own little something fun! Each team is building the exact same thing, but a little different. This thing you are building will be part of the next challenge. Make sure you build it good, cause if you don't, you have a chance of seriously blowing the next challenge. Once each team builds their item, they will be put together to assemble something. So get started!" Chris said.

The Rats bolted to their crates and opened them up. They were are filled with large glass slices and plates. What were they supposed to build? Some glass dome? All of the crates but one wouldn't open up. What was inside that one?

"Chris, this crate won't open! Dakota asked as she pushed and pulled on the crate "Is this an extra crate or something?" She began rapidly hitting it all over, trying to break it open.

"Is that the ninth crate? Yep, there will be a certain crate for each team that DOES NOT open. Inside contains special goodies used for the next part of the challenge!" Chris chimed excitedly as he shook his hands excitedly. "Dakota, I need to talk to you." Chris asked.

Dakota nervously walked over to Chris. "What is it Chris?" Dakota as she fiddled with her thumbs. "Did you need me...for something?" she asked sounding even more nervous than before.

"I've spoke to your dad," Chris began. Dakota immediately knew this wasn't going to be good. "I bought him out with a HUGE check. He let me re-hire you as an intern." Chris said excitedly, "Isn't this going to be fun?" Chris said smiling creepily.

"Wait...If I an intern...I won't be able to compete in the game! You can't do this to me!' Dakota cried weakly. "Daddy, you have to stop this!" Dakota demanded as she looked directly into the camera.

As she spoke, Chris's phone rang. "Hello? Ah yes...Dakota's dad." Chris answered as he angrily looked at Dakota. "Ah, she has to stay in the competition? So she can stay an intern? Perfect. Thanks." Chris said as he hung up. "You are safe and still in the game, but you are STILL an intern, which means you have to do ANYTHING I want." Chris said.

"Oh great!" Dakota cried as she slapped her forehead. "Thanks daddy...I guess!" she thanked sarcastically as she walked back over to her team.

Izzy was the first one to get to her team's crates. "Oh, oh! Crates! I am so great at opening these!" she cheered as she slammed her foot through one of the greats. "Oh, well that doesn't feel good!" she said as she took her leg out, which was covered in blood. In all of the crates were more glass slices and plates. It ended up that all of the crates, from each team, had glass pates and slices.

After hours of labor and work, the project was finished. It was giant glass bowl. It was huge! But what was it needed for? What remains in the extra crates?

"Well, wasn't this exciting? Team Gopher is currently loosing BADLY, while the Rats are taking the lead! What is the GIANT glass bowl used for? What lies in the extra crates? Something used for the next challenge, a searching challenge! It will involve skills or seeing and searching! All next time, on TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE." Chris cheered.

**A/N: Ooh mystery! What lies beneath the crates? How was it? Ok? Good? Bad? Anything needed to improve? Read, Review and Follow! Thanks for reading. :D**


	3. Rely on Relay Part 2

Last time on Total Drama Finale...

Our thirty six remaining contestants competed in a little relay where they had strip a mannequin and then dress and undress themselves, followed by tagging the next member of their team to go next. They then made their way down to the beach in which they had to build something using supplies from eight different crates. At the end, the structure turned out to be an enormous giant glass bowl! With that, there was still one crate left unopened from each team? What lies inside of it, and what will it do for our contestants? All coming up on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

All the contestants stood on the beach, all standing in front of the large glass bowl. The bowl towered at least eighteen feet. Chris walked around the bowl, inspecting each corner of it. Each team had their own quarter of the bowl that they would work on. Chris walked around various spots looking dissatisfied.

"Overall I am somewhat satisfied. I didn't expect much." Chris said shrugging casually. 'The Rats' quarter looks pretty good. Maggots are ok, need some work. The Bass are pretty good too. Gophers...you have...a lot of work to do!" Chris explained as he pointed out various holes in their spot. "That won't be good for the challenge, and could seriously mess up everyone." Chris said as he made his way back to the contestants.

"Hey Chris, that's GREAT and all, but we needed to get on the next challenge!" Scott demanded, just to receive another dirty look from Dawn. "What?" Scott whispered angrily to Dawn.

(Confessional)

Scott-

"Ok what did I do Dawn? Where my clothes wrong? Did I not brush my teeth? What is up with you?"

Dawn-

"I know Scott can be caring, but his rude attitude and language isn't helping our friendship. If there was some way nature could help us!"

(End of Confessional)

"Gosh Mr. I won't let the host do his job!" Chris sighed angrily as he looked at Scott. "Anyway, lets get those boxes up there!" Chris said as he strapped on his jetpack and flew to the platform on top of the bowl. "How do you get the boxes up there you ask? Carry them up those stairs!" Chris said as he pointed to a set of stairs. "Hurry campers! If you don't do it in two minutes, you automatically lose the challenge!" Chris called down.

"I got this." Eva said as she shoved everyone out of the way. She grabbed the bottom of the crate from the bottom and lifted it over her head. "Come one!" she screamed as she stomped up the stairs as her team slowly followed.

(Confessional)

Beth-

"I see why Eva was team leader. She's mean and strong! I hope she isn't mean to us like this ALL season. If she is...I hope she goes home. Is that mean?"

Katie-

"Eva is so mean and bossy! If we ever like...lose, she is going home, totally!"

(End of Confessional)

"Great! We'll never get this up in time!" Zoey cried as she watched Eva and her team reach the top. "Does anyone have a plan? We need one to get this box up!" Zoey said as she looked at each of her teammates.

B tapped his chin, thinking. He waved his finger in the air, as if he had an idea. B walked over to the pile of wood planks from the other crates, and picked them up. He constructed something that looked like a seesaw. B picked up the crate and put it on one side of the seesaw. He guided everyone to the other end of the seesaw.

"I get it!" Cody cried. "I think B wants us to jump on the other end of the seesaw so the crate will fly through the air and make it land on the platform!" Cody explained as B nodded at him.

Sierra screamed happily. "You are so smart Cody! I knew you could do it!" Sierra said as she jumped onto Cody, making the two of the fall onto them fall onto the ground.

(Confessional)

Cody-

"Sierra needs to get a grip and lay off! This may not sound right, but I'd want to lose the challenge just so we can vote her off!

(End of Confessional)

Everyone gathered near the seesaw. B raised his arm and began a countdown. Everyone ran forward and jumped on the seesaw. The crate rocketed up, and landed on the platform, before Eva's team made it to the top.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Heather commented sarcastically. "Can we get a move on already so we can win this stupid challenge?" Heather asked as she began to walk up the stairs.

"You know who invented stars?" Staci began. "My great great second cousin Sophia. Before then people would sharpen their nails and would have to dig them into the wall to climb, yeah. They'd have to get make metal nails just to climbs houses to build."

"We need men to do this! Me, Tyler and Justin will lift up the crate and carry it up. Does that sound like a plan?" Alejandro commanded as he grabbed on end of the crate.

"Hey, don't wicked skills count for anything?" Harold asked angrily. "Who else went to Clark's Crate Carrying Camp? No one! Those are serious skills!" Harold said triumphantly.

"Oh right." Alejandro said, obviously annoyed. "We ned your wicked skills to help us in the future!" Alejandro lied with his devilishly handsome faux smile.

(Confessional)

Harold-

"It's about time someone except LeShawna recognized my wicked awesome skills!"

Alejandro-

"I did last time, and I can do it again. Use my charm and my skills to convince him he is great at what he does. It will eventually lead to his downfall."

(End of Confessional)

Everyone managed to get their crates up in two minutes. All the crates were turned sideways, the opening facing the inside of the bowl. Chris hovered in his jetpack above the giant gap in the bowl.

"Wow, I am surprised you all got up in here in time." Chris said. "Now to tell you what is inside the boxes. Nine opened packs of Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails! Fun right? Each packs contains nine fishtails. Eighty one fishtails in one crate! In each pack there is one fishtail that has your team logo on it! We are going to pour the individual fishtails into the giant bowl. That's a lot of fishtails! You will be strapped to a bungee cord and you have to jump down and find all nine of your individual fishtails with your logo on it. First team with the most fishtails in the end wins!"

Chris took out a crow bar and pried each crate open and all the the candy fishtails pours into the bowl. Some of the fishtails poured out of the holes in the bowl. "Thank the Gophers for that!" Chris said. He revealed four bungee cords that were hammered into a platform on the edge of the bowl. Chris gestured to the bungee cords.

"I'm first!" Heather demanded as she strapped the bungee cord to her ankle. "I'm getting all of them! Or whatever is left, thanks to Eva and the Dumb-fers." she said. Immediately Eva punched her in the back, causing her to fall. Heather was inches from the fishtails, missing all over them. "NO!" she screamed as she rocketed back up.

(Confessional)

Heather-

"Eva is dead. I've taken her down, I can do it again!"

(End of Confessional)

"Make room everyone!" Owen said as he wrapped the bungee around his waist. "I can get all of those yummy fishtails! Watch guys!" Owen cheered.

"Are you sure wrapping it around your waist is the smartest thing to do?" Noah asked as he watched the bungee vibrating from it being stretched out so much.

"Yeah Owen!" Izzy said as flicked the bungee cord. "It's a great plan! I got an idea! You can hold onto my ankles and I can reach down and grab the fishy tails!" Izzy suggested.

Owen chuckled. "That's a great idea Iz! But...try to be careful. OH! Don't hurt me either." Owen said as he grabbed onto Izzy's ankles.

Owen backed up and jumped off the platform. Izzy reached down and began shoving her mouth with the candy fishtails. Suddenly the bungee cord snapped. Owen and Izzy fell into the glass bowl and rolled through one of the holes, and fell into the ocean.

Chris laughed. "That isn't good for the Gophers. It looks like they'll have some trouble getting their fishtails." Chris said as he held up the broken bungee cord. "Looks like you'll have to get someone to climb in there and get your fishtails." he said as he looked into the bowl.

"I think I'll go first." Geoff said as he trapped the bungee cord to his ankle. "I totally got this dudes." he said as began backing up.

"Maybe I should go next." DJ volunteered. "Mama putting me in those ribbon dancing classes are sure to boost my agility! That way, I can grab multiple fishtails!" DJ explained.

"Did you jus' say mama?" Anne Maria asked as she coated her hair with her eight layer of hairspray. "So are you some kinda' mama's boy or somethin?" she asked, trying not to sound mocking.

"I think Trent should go!" Sadie squealed as she latched onto Trent. "He totally has the abs and muscle for it! He'll beat those fishtails into the ground!" Sadie cried.

"Thanks." Trent said as he pushed Sadie off slowly. "But I'm not that though. Duncan is probably one of the toughest guys here." Trent said as he flashed a smile at Duncan.

Duncan flashed a smile back to Trent. "Yeah, I know I'm the toughest guy. Just let me do it and I can get all of the fishtails for us! It'll be easy." Duncan said as he flashed a sexy smile to Trent.

Scott looked at the two boys smiling at each other and knew something was up. He observed more closely. He knew there was something between they two.

(Confessional)

Scott-

"I saw those two smiling at each other. I know something is up, and I will find out, even if I have to eliminate the truth out of them!"

(End of Confessional)

Courtney landed perfectly onto the platform with four fishtails in her hands. "That is how you do it boys! Beat that!" she said triumphantly as she crossed her arms.

"Well done Courtney!" Alejandro praised, just to get 'the finger' from Courtney. "Okay, Justin, Dawn, do any of you want to try?" Alejandro asked.

"I know I may not have my devilish looks anymore, but I need to keep what I have!" Justin said. "Until I am disfigured like a hideous troll, I'll lay back." Justin explained.

"I guess I'll give it a try. I hope good fate is in store." Dawn said as she trapped the bungee cord around her ankle and leapt from the platform. After a few seconds, she came back up with five fishtails in her hands. The Rats had successfully gotten all of their candies. Courtney was very angry about Dawn getting more fishtails than her.

(Confessional)

Courtney-

"When I get the chance, DAWN is GOING DOWN!" Courtney screamed as she punched another hole in the confessional wall.

Dawn-

"Courtney's aura is a heavy mixture of purple and red. Red isn't good at all, but the purple means she's smart. I need to beat her to win, which will be a challenge."

(End of Confessional)

"The Rats win! Followed by the Bass, Maggots and in last place, the Gophers. Hope you guys like that elimination with a side of defeat!" Chris said as he flew off in his jetpack.

Eva glared angrily at Cameron, and then at Owen and Izzy. "DEAD MEAT!" She screamed at them, as she punched Cameron off the platform into the giant bowl.

It was elimination time. Everyone was seated. Chris came up, wearing his spiffy blue suit. "Time to vote kiddies! Under you seta you'll find a passport, voting device, or a slip of paper. Stamp, click or write who you want to get eliminated!' Chris cheered.

Eva looked at Cameron, Owen and then Izzy. She violently stamped her passport.

Brick studied the voting device, and the clicked his decision of who to go home.

Cameron nervously wrote down a name, as he looked nervously at Eva.

Owen stamped down on his passport as he looked around suspiciously.

LeShawna clicked on her device as she looked at Eva with her lips pursed.

Noah wrote down his choice, with no surprise, looking extremely bored as usual.

Beth flipped threw a few pages of her passport until she finally stamped something.

Izzy thought for a while. She began clicking on different contestants over and over.

Katie sighed, looking a bit sad as she wrote down her vote for someone to leave.

Chris cleared his throat. "The results are in! Remember, Memory Books represent safety. If you get a memory book tonight, you are safe for today. If you do not get a memory book, you are at risk of getting eliminated. When you are eliminated, you may never come back, ever!

THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE ARE SAFE..."

"Brick, LeShawna, Noah, Beth and Katie!"

Chris said as he threw each of them a memory book. looked around deviously as he eyed the contestants. Eva looked mad, Cameron and Owen were nervous and Izzy was giggling.

"Izzy and Eva! You are safe!"

Chris threw the two girls their memory books. Eva caught hers, and ripped it in half. Chris sighed. "Cameron and Owen. Both season winners. Who is going home? Who is staying for another chance at the hundred million? The final memory book, and a chance to play again goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_"CAMERON!"_

Chris threw the final memory book at Cameron caught it and cheered in happiness. He then apologized to Owen for getting eliminated,

"Me? But...I don't get it." Owen said as he stood up in shame.

"YOU BLEW THE CHALLENGE YOU IDIOT! GET LOST!" Eva screamed as she pointed to the Stairs of Shame. Everyone agreed with Eva.

Owen walked up the Stairs of Shame in shame. He struggled to get the harness on, since he was so big. "A little trouble here!" Owen chuckled as the harness began going up without Owen being fully strapped in.

"There you have it! Season one winner is the first team member eliminated! Shocker? Yes no? Who will win next time in our movie challenge? Fights, love and alliances to come! On..

TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.

**Votes:**

**Eva- Owen**

**Brick- Owen**

**Cameron- Eva**

**Owen- Eva**

**Beth- Owen**

**Noah- Owen**

**LeShawna- Eva**

**Izzy- Owen**

**Katie- Eva**

**Total:**

**Owen: 5**

**Eva: 4**

(Confessional)

Izzy-

"Sorry Big O! If you weren't gone, I would have totally hooked up with you again! Maybe you can come back like in TDA! Hugs and punches!" Izz blows a kiss into the camera followed by flipping her eyeslids.

(END OF CONFESSIONAL)

**A/N: Good? Comments, questions? Follow and review :) Take the poll on my User Page. **

**Eliminated:  
**Gwen, Jo, Owen

**In Competition:  
**Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Bridgette, Brick, Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey.


	4. Medieval Mayhem Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Finale…

Our thirty six remaining contestants ended up building one of the biggest bowl ever! After discovering they had candy fishtails in the extra crates, they had to find them in the bowl! Owen broke the bungee, all of the Bass battled out who should go next, and Eva went a little bonkers. Eva, getting mad? Shocker. In the end, Owen was the first team member to go home. Who will lose our fun movie challenge? All coming up now on…

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

"You can't do this to me McLain! It isn't fair!" Dakota screamed at Chris as she threw nearby stick at his head. Chris dodged it barley.

"I know you aren't happy." Chris replied in a serious tone. "Neither am I!" he cried in a rather up-beat tone. "Your work is appalling! You haven't even gotten the armor prepared for today's movie challenge!" Chris said.

Dakota screamed in anger. "I'd rather quit this show, than be on it and have to work!" Dakota said as she stomped off angrily.

While Dakota and Chris were in their little fight, Eva and Blainley were plotting against Ezekiel.

"I don't know! You're the mean one here, not me." Blainley told Eva as the two made their way down to the mess hall.

"He can't be in the alliance! We need to get rid of him! He will just slow us down, and ruin it for us. I am the stronger one here!" Eva said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Why don't we just trick his team into voting him off? Kind of like what Heather did to you." Blainley said, just to get a growl from Eva.

(In the Confessional)

Dakota-

"Chris is seriously pissing me off. I don't know if I can do this stupid show anymore! We haven't even gotten the third elimination done and I want to quit!"

(End of Confessional)

Dakota was on her way to the mess hall. Sam spotted her, and decided to chat with her. Sam ran up behind Dakota and began talking.

"Hey Dakota! Hehe." Sam said. Dakota didn't reply, but just kept walking. "Dakotazoid?" Sam asked. Dakotazoid was his nickname for her when she turned in a hideous mutant creature.

"What did you just call me?!" Dakota screamed as she slapped Sam in the face. "I am NOT that THING anymore!" she said as she left Sam behind. Dakota must be holding a serious grudge.

Everyone was in the mess hall. Each team had their own table that they would sit at. At the end of the table, was a banner with their team's symbol. Everyone was eating 'breakfast' right now. The Bass were talking about guy stuff. The Gophers were fighting about how they better not lose next time. The Maggots were talking about strategies. The Rats were talking about how to continue a winning streak.

"Did you know my great, great, great aunt's cousin Beatrice invented tables? Yeah, before than people would sit on the floor, and stack their food on books, yeah." Staci said.

"Did you know you need to shut up? We are trying to win here!" Heather snapped. "When we lose, you can kiss you annoying butt goodbye!" Heather said as she slammed her fist down.

"Can we please not fight?" Zoey asked pleadingly. "I know Staci can be a bit…chatty, but that is no reason to be mean!" Zoey said.

"I got an idea!" Sierra cried as she shot up out of her seat. Everyone looked at her skeptically. "Pick me! Pick me!" Sierra squealed.

"NO!" Cody screamed as he shot of his seat. It's probably a plan that involves her ransacking our cabin, and stealing my pants!" He said, trembling. Sierra giggled.

(In the Confessional)

Cody-  
"I REALLY hope we lose, just so I can get rid of Sierra. Her stalker level is climbing up more and more each day, and I don't like it!"

Sierra-  
"Cody is SO sweet, he would never vote me off. Except for that one time…and that other time…and…" Sierra stopped and began crying.

(End of Confessional)

"No…well that's a different plan! My plan is that we give them a false sense of security, right? We can make it look like were losing, then BAM! We hit them good, and we win!" Sierra cheered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Mike said wearily. "Losing isn't a great way to build self-confidence, at all." Mike continued.

Just then, Chef entered the room, wearing a ridiculous jester's outfit. He lifted up a trumpet and blew in it. Chris entered the room on a white horse. Chris was wearing a purple and white Prince outfit. "Hear ye, hear ye! I declare today's movie challenge, something of the olden days! A medieval movie challenge! Obstacles, saving a princess, and jousting!' Chris declared as he lifted up lifted up a sword. "Chef, where is my jousting stick?!" Chris asked angrily.

"How on earth should I know? You don't pay me enough to work! You didn't pay me enough to get you jousting sticks!" Chef complained.

"Oh. I guess we'll have to use sticks in the woods, and we'll have to paint them." Chris said. "For your first challenge, you must make your way through the woods…all the way to the other side of the island! In the wood there will be obstacles you must face to advance! Ignoring them will penalize you! After that you must travel through the 'castle' and save a princess. After that you'll win her over with a joust!" Chris cheered. "The two teams with the lowest score will compete in the joust. The team that loses the joust gets to head to elimination."

"What do you even mean by obstacles?" Harold asked. "Like, some kind of assassins or just random booby traps you laid around." Harold said.

"Different kinds." Chris said. "Some you must answer a riddle to advance, others you must dodge weapons thrown at you. You know the usual." Chris said. "After you eat, go and get started!" Chris shouted as he left the room on his horse.

(In the Confessional)

Harold-  
"Awesome! I'm great at riddles. I went to Ronald's Riddle Camp for three years in A ROW!"

"You guys should totally follow me." Izzy said. "When I ran from the RCMP in season one, I had a total lay out of the woods." Izzy claimed."

But you weren't in the woods!" Eva said angrily. "You were hiding out in-" Eva was cut off by Izzy shoving food down her throat.

"Doing my eight kilometer run every morning, I think I have a pretty good idea of the layout of the island." Brick said. "There are various trails, I can get us there." Brick continued.

"Brother please tell me you ain't lying!" LeShawna said. "I am NOT losin' the second challenge, and we ain't losin' twice in a row!" LeShawna said as she looked at Eva. Alejandro listened to the Gophers talking.

"I have an idea." Alejandro began. "The Gophers say they know where they're going. Maybe we could follow them." Alejandro as he began standing up.

"I know the island pretty well." Dawn said. "My meditation allows me to senor all of my surrounding." She continued.

"I think we should listen to Alejandro." Tyler said nervously. "He…he's smart and he knows what he's talking about." Tyler said as he receive as smile from Alejandro.

"Couldn't we just take our own path?" Bridgette asked. "It wouldn't be so hard to come up with our OWN ideas, would it?" she asked meekly.

(In the Confessional)

Bridgette-  
"I don't see why everyone has to cheat. Can't we come up with our own ideas? Man, I really wish Geoff was on my team. How am I going to do the Aftermath if I don't get eliminated?"

(End of Confessional)

Breakfast was over and everyone was headed out. The Rats ran through the woods at a fast past. Behind them were the Bass, then the Maggots, and then the Gophers. Eva was sprinting ahead of her own team, determined to get through each and every obstacle. Eventually Eva caught up with the Rats, who were way far ahead everyone. Alejandro turned to notice Eva.

"Eva? What are you doing here?" Alejandro asked as he tried to get ahead of her. "Your team is way back there!" Alejandro said.

"So?" Eva said. "I'm not losing. I want to win, no matter what it takes." Eva stared at Alejandro for a second, until she shoved him into the ground.

"Someone! Help!" Alejandro cried as he began sinking in some toxic goop. Just then Courtney ran by. "Courtney! Help!" Alejandro pleaded.

"No." Courtney simply said. "I don't help freaky moochers. Neither do I help cheaters or people like YOU." Courtney dashed off leaving Alejandro on his own.

Followed by Courtney, was Bridgette. "Bridgette! Can you help me out of this mess, please?" Alejandro asked as he sank deeper.

"No!" Bridgette cried. "I can't believe you would even ask for something like after what you did to me!" Bridgette said as she dashed off.

As Bridgette left, Tyler came by. "Tyler, amigo! You must help me!" Alejandro asked as his head began sinking into the ooze.

"I dunno. I have to catch up with Lindsay." Tyler said as he slowly walked away to the sound of Alejandro calling out Tyler's name. "FINE!" Tyler shouted as he turned around.

"Use this to pull me out!" Alejandro said as he threw his two shirts, which were knotted, at Tyler. "I'll hold on while you pull me out!" Alejandro said.

"Okay dude." Tyler said as he began pulling on the two shirts. With one great tug, he pulled Alejandro out, and he landed right on top of Tyler. "G-get off!" Tyler said nervously as he rolled out from underneath Alejandro.

(In the Confessional)

Tyler-  
"I'm not so sure about Alejandro this season. What is he trying to do? Hey, I want to make it past the merge this season!"

Alejandro-  
"Tyler is resisting. I need to do something so I can see that he cares. I don't want to just put myself out there. I must wait."

(End of Confessional)

Eva was the first the reach an obstacle. The obstacle was a tollbooth, and inside it, was Chef. "Hear ye…hear ye…I ain't talkin' like that!" Chef said as he threw the note cards down. "Your first question, who were the first five people eliminated from Total Drama Action." Chef asked.

"Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Trent and Gwen." Eva answered. "Can I go now?" Eva asked. Before Chef could accept the answer, Eva dashed off.

As Eva left, Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney and Justin arrived. Barley half of their team was at the toll booth. "Where is everyone?" Bridgette asked in concern.

"Oh who cares?!" Courtney screamed in an outrage. "Just give us the stupid question so we can get a move on!" Courtney demanded.

"Fine!" Chef agreed. "You just need to calm down girl." Chef looked at one of the note cards. Chef began his question. "Ok, in Total Drama Island, who was eliminated after LeSh-"

"Duncan." Courtney said, not giving Chef a chance to even finish the question. "That is always the cause of a problem…Duncan." Courtney said.

Before Chef could tell Courtney she was right, Justin intervened. "Hang on Courtney, I think I should answer this question. My brain needs some work." Justin said.

"But she got the answer right." Chef said. "You can just go through already, you don't need to answer any questions." Chef said.

The team went ahead leaving Justin talking to Chef. "No more questions? Are you sure?" Justin said as he raised his eyebrows at Chef.

Chef gasped, and got very angry. "Boy! What are you tryin' to do to me? Go catch up with you team!" Chef screamed as he pointed the direction the Rats went.

(In the Confessional)

Justin-  
"That's right, I'm using my brains again. I'm going to need them if I want to get far this season. My good looks and charm were my demise in season one and two. My brains failed me in season two! But not this time! I got this in the bag."

As Justin started walking off, he was trampled by Lightning. "SHA LIGHTNING! Gimme the question! Hurry up, hurry up!" Lightning asked impatiently as his team caught up.

"Fine." Chef agreed angrily as he searched through the note cards. Chef began the question. "Okay, in Total Drama World Tour, who was eliminated in a double elimination with Blain-"

"Courtney." Duncan said, not giving Chef a chance to even finish the question. "That is always the cause of a problem…Courtney." Duncan said.

"Wow." Chef said. "Your team is clear, you go the question right! Go on through!" Chef said as he opened up gates to let the team through.

"What is up with you and Courtney?" Trent asked as he ran up to Duncan. "I thought you and her were still friends or something?" Trent asked.

"Yeah? What's up with you and me? I thought you were straight or something." Duncan playfully teased as he dashed ahead of Trent.

(In the Confessional)

Trent-  
"What was that all about? Why did he even say that? Seriously, come on dude."

(End of Confessional)

"This is so bad for my hair!" Anne Maria screamed as she swatted bugs away from it. "I got the trick!" she said as she pulled a can of bug repellent from her pouf.

"Is that all that girl worries about?" DJ asked. "Can't she care about other things like, animals and nature?" DJ asked as he turned to Geoff.

"Who knows dude! Girls are like total freaks when it comes to their hair." Geoff said. "Don't get involved, seriously." Geoff said.

The Gophers arrived at the tollbooth, followed very closely by the Maggots. "I think, since it's my duty, I should go ahead and check on Eva." Brick volunteered.

"No one goes nowhere until they answer my question!" Chef screamed. "IS THAT CLEAR TO ALL OF YOU?" Chef asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick said as straightened his stance and held his hand up to his forehead.

"Gophers, you question is…who is one of the only contestants, if not the only, to be eliminated regularly in every season they were in." Chef explained. The Gophers were puzzled by this. Everyone must have been eliminated irregularly once, right?

(In the Confessional)

Noah-  
"Okay, even I didn't know what the answer was, and I'm the smartest person on the team."

Brick-  
"Cameron and I were the only ones on the team who haven't participated in the first three seasons, so of course we didn't know the answer. I would expect more from our team."

(End of Confessional.

"Maggots, your question is…who has a combined total of five eliminations?" Chef asked.

"Izzy!" Cody called out, being the first and only one to think about answering the question. "She was eliminated twice in TDI and TDA, but once in World Tour!"

"Correct! You can go through!" Chef said as he opened the gates to let the Maggots through. The Gophers were obviously upset about that.

"That is like, totally not fair. You gave them like, a totally super easy one, and you gave us a super impossible one!" Katie cried.

Chef sighed. "Since you guys are so pathetic, and are losers, I'll give you the answer." Chef said. "Bridgette. She has been eliminated regularly each season she was in." Chef said as he opened the gates to let the Gophers through.

Eva was way far ahead of everyone. She knocked into a giant wooden wall. "Oh great. A stupid obstacle course." She muttered as she quickly climbed the wall. On the other side of the wall was swinging pendulums, mutant creatures, all the usual stuff. "This is stupid." Eva said as she looked off. As she looked off she saw a very small clearing in the forest. There, she saw Chris. Eva skipped the entire obstacle course and made her way through the woods.

(In the Confessional)

Eva-  
"I wasn't going to wait for my loser team to show up. I wanted to win."

(End of Confessional)

"Eva!" Chris said in shock. "That was fast." He said as he looked around for the rest of her team. "I guess you get first place." Chris said.

Eva cheered. "Yes! I knew it! My stupid team was holding me back! Serves Cameron right!" Eva said as she shook her fist.

"I said…I guess you WOULD get first place…" Chris began as he looked at the worried look on Eva's face. "…but the rest of your team isn't here, so that technically means, you're in last along with you team." Chris said.

"WHAT!? That is so unfair!" Eva screamed. "I crossed the finish line first! Or…I made it first!" Eva screamed in pure rage.

"Greetings Rats!" Chris said as the Rats arrived. In front of them stood a castle. Obviously not a real one, but one that was made of cardboard and other cheap materials. "You've won the first challenge!" Just then, The Bass, Maggots and the rest of Gophers arrived. Chris waited till everyone was settled until he started the next challenge.

"You're kidding me?" Scott asked. "I am not here to do some stupid princess role playing!" Scott remarked angrily as he crossed his arms.

"Patience." Chris said. "For the next challenge, you first need to elect someone to be a princess on your team. Once they are selected, they will be hoisted up there!" Chris said as he pointed to four giant pillars. "You must make your way up there, and bring your princess down safely. The pillars are rigged with explosives, just so you know." Chris explained.

"I think I should be princess." Courtney demanded. "I was the princess in season two, so I HAVE to be it in this season. It makes sense." Courtney said.

"That was a FABLE movie challenge. This is a MEDIEVAL movie challenge!" Chris said. "Don't get them confused up or anything." Chris continued.

"I should like, totally be the princess!" Lindsay cheered. "I'm pretty and blonde just like the one with the glass shoe! Wasn't her name Isabella?" Lindsay asked.

(In the Confessional)

Courtney-  
"Who does Chris think he is? I can get my lawyers on his butt! I should be the fairest of him all! ME! Not Lindsay. Bleh!"

Lindsay-  
"Courtney thinks that she is the best thing ever. Well what she doesn't know, is that I can model three different seasons of bikinis, and still look good."

(End of Confessional)

Alejandro stepped in to break up the fight. "Ladies, you both are very attractive to be princesses, but how about we let someone new do it? Dawn, or Dakota?" Alejandro looked around. "Dakota?" he asked.

Dakota had just finished priming one of the pillars with explosives. "This is ridiculous!" Dakota said as she climbed back down. She noticed that her team was looking for her. She dashed over to her team to help them with the upcoming challenge. "I'm here!" she said as she arrived.

"Oh Dakota, there you are." Alejandro greeted warmly. "How about YOU be our princess?" he asked as he gestured to her.

"Me?" Dakota asked, not surprised that someone wanted her to be a princess. "I knew this day would come! I just had to wait!" Dakota cheered.

"Then it is settled. Dakota will be our princess for the next challenge." Alejandro said.

"You know, my great, great third cousin's grandmother, Tina, was a princess. She ruled all of Nebraska, Florida and New York, yeah. But then she was overthrown by my great-" Staci was about to continue until Heather shoved a sock in her mouth.

"Finally!" Heather said. "I should be princess. I am definitely…" Heather began as she looked at Staci, Zoey and Sierra. "…the lightest girl on the team! I'll be easy to lift up and down!" Heather said. Eventually, everyone reluctantly agreed, except Zoey.

(In the Confessional)

Heather-  
"Staci is the most annoying person on the freaking planet. She had got to go!"

Staci-  
"I don't see why no one appreciates my family. Yeah, my fourth cousin Jack invented the first confessional. Before then people would talk through plastic cups with string."

(End of Confessional)

"Heather, I think I'm the lightest." Zoey said. "I am younger than you, so I probably weigh less." Zoey suggested.

"Well who is prettier?" Heather rhetorically asked. "ME! That is why we choose ME!" Heather demanded as she pointed to herself.

"Just let it go." Mike whispered to Zoey, trying to keep her out of any future trouble. "It's for the best." Mike said.

Anne Maria walked up and stood in front of her team. "Oh no! I'd be a total great princess. Know why?" Anne Maria explained. "I'm hot and stuff, and a got it all!" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"What about me? I'm BLANERIFIC!" Blainley cheered as she shoved Anne Maria to the ground. "I'm better for ratings!" Blainley smiled.

"Ratings? No one cares 'bout that stuff! They want all the goods!" Anne Maria said as she pointed to herself.

"Guys, just chill." Trent said. He grabbed Sadie by the shoulder and pushed her up to everyone. "How about we pick Sadie? She is the NICEST out of everyone here." Trent suggested.

"Oh Trent! You're the best, best, best, best, best guy ever!" Sadie squealed as she latched onto Trent's neck, squeezing it tightly.

Trent smiled as Sadie was hugging him. Trent looked over to see Duncan staring at him. Duncan gave a short chuckle and looked off.

(In the Confessional)

Trent-  
"What was that? In the woods he's talking about my sexuality and now he's laughing at me? No wonder Courtney couldn't stand him."

Duncan-  
"What you saw is what you saw. End of discussion."

(End of Confessional)

"The princess have been picked and have been lifted! The team to get their princess down first wins a point for their team! The princesses are Sadie for the Bass, Izzy for the Gophers, Heather for the Maggots and Dakota for the Rats! On your mark…get set…GO!" Chris said as he blew his horn into the megaphone.

Lightning jumped up and began climbing up the tower. Slowly his teammates followed. Eva was once again, far ahead of her team. The Maggots were going at an exceptionally even pace. The Rats were also at an even pace, except for Alejandro, who was leaping up the beams of the fake castle.

"Drama! I love it! Who will make it to the top of their castle first? Which team will win this round, and which teams will have to battle it out for the final point in round three? All coming up on…"

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I hope I can pump out about ten more eliminations before school starts. When school starts, I will try to post an elimination each week, just like the real show. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? CHECK OUT THE NEW TOTAL DRAMA POLL ON MY PROFILE.**


	5. Medieval Mayhem Part 2

Last Time on Total Drama Finale…

Our contestants got started their medieval movie challenge! The teams raced through the woods to the other side of the island. As they made their way through the island, they encountered some obstacles. Eva managed to skip every single obstacle, costing her team the challenge. While her team lost, The Rats won by having their entire team arrive first. Now, each team has selected a princess, and must climb up a giant fake castle to rescue them safely. Who will win? Who will fall? Who will blow up? All coming up on…

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

"The princess have been picked and have been lifted! The team to get their princess down first wins a point for their team! The princesses are Sadie for the Bass, Izzy for the Gophers, Heather for the Maggots and Dakota for the Rats! On your mark…get set…GO!" Chris said as he blew his horn into the megaphone.

Lightning jumped up and began climbing up the tower. Slowly his teammates followed. Eva was once again, far ahead of her team. The Maggots were going at an exceptionally even pace. The Rats were also at an even pace, except for Alejandro, who was leaping up the beams of the fake castle.

"Don't worry princess! SHA Lightning is here to save you!" Lightning said as he climbed quickly up the side of the fake castle.

"Oh dear! Help me noble night!" Sadie sarcastically cried. As she said so, the giant robot monster from Total Drama Action appeared behind her. "HELP! HELP!" Sadie screamed loudly with true fear.

"I may have forgotten to mention that…" Chris lied with a smile as he saw the fear in the contestant's eyes at the sight of the monster.

(In the Confessional)

Sadie-  
"A MONSTER?! That is like totally not cool! I could have like…DIED up in that tower!"

Lightning-  
"Lightning ain't ever going to lose a challenge. Also, he ain't ever gonna' let his team down!"

(End of Confessional)

"You guys should like, totally hurry up!" Sadie cried out. "I think it's going to eat me!" Sadie screamed as she backed up away from the monster.

The monster slashed at the Bass's tower, causing it to tilt. A few teammates fell off the tower. Lightning continued up the tower.

Eva angrily climbed up her tower. She was angry, and was climbing as fast as possible. "I am NOT losing this challenge! NOT…LOOSING!" She said as she climbed faster and faster.

Behind Eva was Brick, who was climbing at a very even pace. Under Brick was Noah, who was struggling. "How did you get so good at this?" Noah asked from below.

"I am a professional cadet." Brick answered. "I have worked at climbing since I was three. I am a trainer professional." Brick said.

The monster whipped their tail as the tower, causing it to slant diagonally. Everyone was barely hanging on. "I cannot die like this!" Beth said as he grip was slipping.

"Hold on guys!" Cameron called out. He began climbing up the tower, but easily slid down it. "Ok, time to try a different approach." Cameron said as he walked around the tower.

Zoey began running out of breath, and stopped for a second. Just then, Heather passed her. "Come on you lazy goof. This is a challenge, not nap time." Heather insulted.

(In the Confessional)

Heather-  
"Oh yeah, Zoey is definitely going home when I get the chance. Maybe we could just lose so I could vote her off."

Zoey-  
"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but Heather can be really…mean sometimes. I don't want to wish anything bad upon her, but I hope she isn't on our team much longer."

(End of Confessional)

"What we need in Svetlana!" Zoey said to herself. She knew how to summon Svetlana, and she was going to do it. "Here she is, Olympic Gold Medalist, Svetlana!" Zoey called out to where Mike was climbing.

Mike suddenly stopped. It was then when he became Svetlana. "Svetlana will save the princess!" She called as the jumped daintily up the tower.

"What the-!" Ezekiel cried as he attempted to catch up, even though he was in the very back. "Wait up guys! Wait for me!" Ezekiel cried as the robot monster kicked a giant hole in the tower, making it silt dramatically.

"Uh-oh!" Sam cried as he hung on. "This is not how the video games are!" he said as he tried to hook his feet onto one of the frames.

"This is so hard!" Justin complained as he was climbing. "I don't see how people do this. No wonder I'm not a gymnast." Justin said as he got three feet in the air.

"I'm not losing!" Courtney screamed down. "Put some muscle into you big baby! I want to win this challenge!" she yelled.

Harold was about in the middle of the group. "Almost there!" he said as he reached his hand onto another beam. Suddenly, Dawn appeared next to him. Harold screamed and lost his grip, causing him to fall off.

The monster came by and slashed their claw across the tower. The tower shook violently, causing a few people to fall.

"Oh great!" Lindsay cried. "We are totally going to lose it all! This season, I brought TWO seasons worth of lip-gloss!" She cried.

(In the Confessional)

Lindsay  
"Yeah, I am TOTALLY prepared for whatever happens. I ALWAYS carry an emergency tube of lip-gloss with me. No one knows that!"

(End of Confessional)

Lightning made it to the top of the tower. "Come on fair lady! We've gotta' challenge to win!" Lightning said as he grabbed onto Sadie's arm.

"Does Lightning have her?" Scott asked. "Good, I'm climbing back down." Scott said as he slid down, knocking everyone off the tower.

"Watch it dude! I'm not messin' with you!" Duncan screamed as Scott hit him in the head. Duncan looked over to see Trent staring at him. "What?" Duncan asked.

"I think we need to talk." Trent said. "Talk…talk about us…and where that might be headed." Trent said. "After the challenge can we talk?"

"I guess." Duncan said. "After I pound that Scott's face in with my fist!" Duncan shouted, hoping Scott would him.

(In the Confessional)

Duncan-  
"Great, Trent wants to talk. This can't be good. He's going to end up crying or something stupid like that."

Trent-  
"I wanted to talk to Duncan so we can see…where we are. If…you guys get what I'm going at."

(End of Confessional)

"I have a great idea!" Izzy said as Eva reached the top of the tower. "Instead of you climbing up here, why don't I go down myself!" Izzy suggested.

"Does Eva have Izzy?" Beth asked as she tried to see the top of the tower. "Can we start climbing back down now?" Beth asked.

"Don't you dare!" Eva said as she looked at Izzy, who was on the edge of the tower. NO!" Eva screamed as she attempted to grab Izzy. It was too late. Izzy jumped from the top of the tower and landed on top of the robot monster.

"Wow, this is fun! You can be a sheep and I can be the Sheppard!" Izzy suggested to the monster. "Baa! Baa, baa! Haha!" Izzy chuckled.

"Oh hell to the no! She did not jus' jump off this tower!" LeShawna said as she put one hand on her hip. "That'll cost us the challenge!" she complained.

(In the Confessional)

LeShawna-  
"I can't believe it! She cost us the f*****g challenge! That girl is getting the boot!"

Izzy-  
"I know people maybe be made at me or whatever, but it isn't a BIG deal. It wasn't my fault we lost the first challenge!"

(End of Confessional)

Svetlana reached the top of the tower. She flipped into the air, and landed in the splits, scaring the crap out of Heather. "Svetlana is here to save you!' Svetlana said.

'Who?!" Heather asked, completely confused about what Mike just said. "Whatever, just get me down from this stupid tower!" Heather demanded.

"Your wish is my command!" Svetlana said as she picked up Heather and carried her like a baby. Suddenly, a random scream from Zoey caused Svetlana to go back to Mike. "Zoey?!" Mike called out as he dropped Heather and ran to the edge of the tower.

"What is your deal?!" Heather asked angrily as she stood up. "You're supposed to carry ME." Heather said angrily as she jumped in the air, hoping Mike would catch her. Mike had ignored what Heather said. As Heather jumped, Mike didn't catch her, and Heather fell from the tower.

"Thanks Mike!" Zoey thanked as Mike helped her to the top of the tower. Just then the screams of Heather were heard. "Oops. You…forgot her." Zoey said.

Alejandro reached the tower. "May I help you down?" Alejandro asked as he swept Dakota off her feet, and started down the tower.

"Oh! You are such a gentleman!" Dakota said as she stared at Alejandro. "A really pretty gentleman!" Dakota giggled.

(In the Confessional)

Alejandro-  
"I've still got it, and I am not surprised. I'm working on charming the new cast mates from last season! It'll work, it always does."

Dakota-  
"Alejandro is so cute! I bet this will make Sam jealous!"

(End of Confessional)

Harold was back on his feet, and was starting up the tower. He turned to see Dawn standing right next to him. "You were way up there! How did you get down here?" Harold asked.

"Very simple. I just took an easy shortcut." Dawn said as she observed Harold. "Oh, your aura is a green-ish orange. You must have been bullied in your youth." Dawn examined.

"It's true!" Harold shouted. "I've always been taunted for having glasses and having red hair." Harold admitted.

Lightning landed on the ground, with Sadie on his arms. The Gophers came down, all angered at Izzy. Zoey and Mike rushed down to find Heather face-first on the ground. Alejandro just landed on the ground with Dakota in his arms.

"The Bass win the second challenge, with the Rats coming in a close second. The Maggots almost won, but technically didn't carry the princess down. Izzy completely blew it for the Gophers, so they are in last place!" Chris announced. "On to the final challenge!" he said.

Chris stood in an open field with all the contestants. "The Rats won the first challenge and the Bass won the second. That means, the Gophers and Maggots are the only teams to not win anything." Chris said as he eyed both teams. "The final challenge…is a joust!" As he said so, two pathetic donkeys came up.

(In the Confessional)

Cameron-  
"A joust! I've never tried jousting in my life. Oh dear, I hope if I do this, I'm good at it."

Heather-  
"Great, a joust. Judging the people, I'm sure we'll win…NOT."

(End of Confessional)

"These are our horses?" Cameron asked nervously as he studied the donkey's weak body structure, and frail frame.

"Budget. That's why." Chris explained. "One member from each team will compete in the challenge. They must successfully knock their opponent off their donkey at least twice to win." Chris said as he handed the teams their jousting sticks, which were just branches from trees.

"So there are three points, and whoever wins the most points…wins?" Zoey asked, being a little confused by Chris' words, and by her own.

"No duh." Heather said. "I hope we chose you. Then, when we lose, you can go home." Heather smiled with her arms crossed.

"Settle down contestants! Pick your teammate to go into the rink, and fight for the win!" Chris cheered as he raised his hands.

"Cameron." Eva demanded as she pushed Cameron into the rink. "When you lose, I have a good reason to give you the boot." She said.

"Girl, what did I say?" LeShawna asked as she walked up to Eva. "You need to calm the heck down. Your temper ain't helpin' nothing!" LeShawna said.

"Maybe YOU should go in there. I'd like to see you go down." Eva said. "You…sister with attitude." Eva said as she snapped her fingers.

"Oh heck no! Uh-uh!" LeShawna cried. "We got a problem up in here! This girl needs ANGER MANAGEMENT!" LeShawna said.

(In the Confessional)

LeShawna-  
"What on earth is Eva's problem? I hope we lose just so I can send her home."

Eva-  
"LeShawna is dead meat, and she knows it. I won't let her beat me."

(End of Confessional)

"Did you know my great, great second cousin Teri invented jousting? Before then people would ride on pigs with forks in their hands, very true." Staci said.

"Do you want to do it Staci?" Zoey asked as she approached Staci, worried that Staci might start talking again.

"Me?" Staci asked. "Well sure. That reminds me, my great grandfather Albert invented circles. Yeah before than everything was square, so it was hard to get your donut into your coffee mug, yeah." Staci said as she stepped into the rink.

"Bubble Boy and Chatty Staci. Let the jousting commence!" Chris said. "Get settled and…BEGIN!" Chris said as he blew a noise maker.

Cameron nervously climbed onto the donkey. As he climbed on, he accidently stabbed the donkey with his jousting stick. The donkey charged forward at Staci, who had just gotten on her donkey. Cameron slammed into Staci, and she rolled off her donkey.

"Yes! Take that Eva! I am good at this!" Cameron yelled, but soon regretted it because Eva was staring angrily at him.

"I wasn't ready." Staci said. "If my fifth cousin Roger, who is a ninth generation donkey rider, was here, he would help me so much." Staci said as she hoisted herself up onto her donkey. "Roger said you must always pretend you are the donkey, yeah." Staci said.

Cameron got his jousting stick ready, and charged at Staci. Staci soon charged at Cameron, her stick pointed to the side of her. As the two passed, Staci held her stick out, smacking Cameron right off his donkey and into the dirt. Staci cheered as she stopped her donkey from running.

(In the Confessional)

Heather-  
"What is up with all of Staci's inbred family members? There is no way she has that many family members who invented everything on earth!"

(End of Confessional)

"One point all." Chris announced. "I'll throw in a little deal. If Cameron wins this, I'll automatically eliminate Staci, and give Cameron individual immunity for the next couple challenges." Chris declared.

"No fair!" Staci moaned. "That reminds me, my great third aunt, Denise, invented fairness. Whenever there were four pieces of candy, and it was her and her two friends, she would break the final candy into three pieces, yeah." Staci said.

"Staci, if you win, we'll give you some pills so we don't have to hear you talk!" Chris screamed. "Let the joust, continue!" Chris said loudly into a megaphone.

Cameron and Staci both mounted their horses. Cameron took a deep breath as he charged forward, his jousting stick straight ahead of him. Staci gripped the donkey's ear, hoping she could control the animal. The charged forward, her jousting stick to the side of her. As the two came closer, at very fast speeds, Staci jumped off her donkey. Cameron was confused, but knew why she did it. The donkey crashed into Cameron, and he ended up being smothered by donkeys.

"And that's the end of the final challenge!' Chris cried. He looked to see Staci getting up, and Cameron being crushed under the donkeys. "Ha, brutal." Chris laughed.

"Who won?" Beth asked. "If Staci jumped off her donkey, doesn't that mean she forfeited?" Beth asked curiously.

"We won? RIGHT?!" Eva screamed. "RIGHT!?" She screamed louder as she grabbed Chris by the throat and shook him violently.

(In the Confessional)

Eva-  
"I don't lose. I won't lose again. If we lose one more time, so help me!" Eva screamed as she punched a hole in the confessional wall.

Staci-  
"I hope I won. If I did I know my team will be impressed, yeah."

(End of Confessional)

"Oh great, Staci forfeited?" Heather asked angrily. "Then of course we lost, and she is the one who is getting eliminated." Heather declared.

"No guys!" Izzy said as she hopped off of Brick's shoulders. "Staci did jump off, but she didn't quit! Her donkey crashed into Cameron's knocking him off, which means OUR team lost!" Izzy cheered. "Oh…that's not good." Izzy said as she sat down.

"Thanks Miss Know-it-All!" Eva said as she punched the palm of her hand. "No I can get rid of Cameron, for an actual reason this time!" Eva screamed.

Chris nodded. "The Toxic Maggots win! Gophers, lose for the second time in a row, no big deal, but whatever. See you at the elimination tonight!" Chris said as he walked off.

It was elimination time! Chris walked up to the podium in his blue suit. "Oh you guys just cannot get a break. I think all of you have a reason to be voted off. No one is safe tonight, maybe Katie or Noah, maybe. Cameron, you seriously blew the last challenge. Eva, you screwed up the first challenge and Izzy, you just ruined the second challenge. Everyone else did little things to mess up things. As I was saying, it's time to vote! Stamp, Click or Write down who you want to go!" Chris cheered.

Eva flipped through her passport so fast, she almost ripped it in half. She stamped the passport angrily, glaring at everyone.

Brick gulped and took a deep breath. He took out his voting device and kept looking at two different contestants. He then finally voted.

Cameron, once again, nervously wrote down a name, and looked at Eva. Cameron trembled as he finished writing down the name.

LeShawna flipped through her passport. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she stamped her passport with confidence.

Noah scrolled up and down his voting device, somewhat intrigued by it. He clicked on someone and tossed his device to the side.

Beth bit her tongue as she used her hand as a surface to write down someone's name, as she looked at Eva.

Izzy laughed as she stamped every single page on the passport. She than began stamping her own arms and legs.

Katie made thinking noises as she looked at voting device. She hadn't used one before, so she had problems using it.

Chris looked everyone excitedly. "Ok guys, we have the votes now. Remember, if you get a memory book, you are safe, for now. If you don't get one, you are at risk for elimination. Once you are eliminated, you may not come back, EVER! Izzy, I hope you heard that! Anyway, let's get this party going!" Chris cheered.

"THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE ARE SAFE…"

"Katie, Noah, Brick, Beth and LeShawna."

Chris threw each of them a memory book. He smiled as he looked at the remaining contestants. "It's funny how the first people who got their memory books were the same people as last time!" Chris said. He looked at angry Eva, nervous Cameron and crazy Izzy.

"Eva! You are surprisingly safe!" Chris said as he threw a memory book at her.

Chris looked at Cameron, who was hyperventilating. Izzy was doing a hand stand on top of her seat. Chris eyed Chris, and then Izzy. "The final memory book goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"IZZY!"

Chris threw Izzy the last memory book. Izzy caught it in her mouth and began chewing up the pages. Cameron stood up in shame and looked at all his soon to be former team mates.

"I know I messed up one of the challenges guys, but is that the only reason you voted me off? Why not Izzy? She messed the challenge up more!" Cameron complained.

"Isn't it simple?" Eva asked as she stood up, with her arms crossed. "You messed up the final jousting challenge! It's your own fault and no one should feel sorry for you." Eva said.

"I salute you fallen soldier!" Brick said as he shot up off his seat, puffed out his chest, straightened his back and saluted to Cameron.

"Well I did win last season. I guess this is logical." Cameron said as he made his way up the Stairs of Shame. He strapped on the harness and waved goodbye as he was lifted into the air. Everyone except Eva waved goodbye to Cameron.

Chris sighed in relief. "Glad that's over! Two season winner out of the game!" Chris chuckled. "Who will go home next? When will the Gophers not lose a challenge? Two in a row! Brutal! Let's hope they get SOME winning done! More laughs, more secrets and drama, coming up next time on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

**Votes:**

**Eva- Cameron**

**Brick- Cameron **

**Cameron- Izzy**

**LeShawna- Eva**

**Noah- Izzy**

**Beth- Cameron**

**Izzy- Cameron **

**Katie- Izzy**

**Total Votes:**

**Cameron- 4**

**Izzy- 3**

**Eva- 1**

**Eliminated:  
**Gwen, Jo, Owen, Cameron

**In Competition:  
**Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Bridgette, Brick, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey.

**A/N: How was it? Sorry I took so long, I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter. School for me is about to start in a few weeks, so I'll be totally busy. When school starts I'll post maybe an elimination each week, IF I can. I hope we can get halfway to the first merge before school starts! Also the reason I put * for major cuss words, is because they censor it on the show, and this is a T rated fic. JSYK.**

**Questions, comments, suggestions? Also, the next chapter of Wawanakwa Massacre should be coming up soon!  
****TAKE THE NEW TOTAL DRAMA POLL ON MY PROFILE**


	6. Racing Road Rage Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Finale…

Our four teams had to run across the island by going through various obstacles. The Rats won the first round, which led to the next round. The teams went in a battle to save their "princesses" from a giant robotic lizard. The Bass had an easy win which lead to the tie-breaker, which was lost by the Gophers. In the end, Cameron went home. Two season winners have been eliminated, along with Gwen, who was a runner-up. Does this mean something? Find out all right now on…

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

"Red…or green? Red…or green?" Lindsay asked as she held up two different colored outfits. "Which one would looks the best for today?" Lindsay asked Bridgette.

"The red one is pretty cute, but the green one is something different. I say you should go with the green." Bridgette said.

"If I may make a suggestion..." Alejandro said as he walked up to Lindsay. "I think neither of these outfits are suitable for a such a pretty lady." He said, getting a dirty look from Bridgette. "Try this!" Alejandro said as he held up a tight spandex like pink racing, biking suit.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay cried. "That is SO hot! I know all the guys will love it!" she said as she grabbed the suit and ran off to try it on.

Bridgette stood up and walked over to Alejandro. "Stop it!" she demanded. "You and your stupid charms don't work on anyone anymore, so cut it out!" Bridgette said as she jabbed Alejandro on his toned chest.

"Really, they don't work?" Alejandro said as he walked over to Tyler and began massaging his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I still have it." Alejandro smiled.

"Hey uh…" Tyler began but was stopped as Alejandro dug deeper into his shoulder. "I…could you maybe…stop?" Tyler asked nervously. "Not now…but…some other…time…later?" he asked.

Alejandro gave Bridgette a mocking smirk. "I can't believe this!" Bridgette said as she stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door.

(In the Confessional)

Bridgette-  
"Alejandro is awful! He's used his charms on me, LeShawna and Tyler before. But now…he is taking it too far! I feel so bad for Tyler. I should probably go talk to him about this…"

Tyler-  
"Alejandro makes me feel…uncomfortable sometimes. I mean, this has happened once. That time on the plane…and that other time and Greece…and that time at the reunion. That's not the point! I feel like he's going to be the reason I'm kicked off! I can't have that!"

Alejandro-  
"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. He is so easy to control, and very vulnerable. I just need to find a way, to see if he actually cares about me. This will be fun."

(End of Confessional)

Scott walked slowly along the edge of the beach, kicking shells and breaking them as he passed them. He wondered what made him and Dawn's relationship end.

"It was because you were a sociopath." Dawn's voice said. Scott turned to see Dawn meditating on a nearby rock.

"What? What are you even talking about? How did you even know what I was thinking?" Scott asked, being a little irritated and freaked out.

"I knew you've been pondering this in your head ever since it happened." Dawn answered. "I said it was because you were a sociopath." She added.

"Yeah?" Scott asked in a snarky tone. "Guess what Dawn, that was then, and this is now! I've changed Dawn! Can't you see that?!" Scott said angrily.

"No." Dawn replied. "By the way you are answering me, I know that you have not changed at all. I hope you can find love in your heart to change, for me." Dawn said.

Scott sighed as he hung his head down. "Yeah, I'm sorry Dawn. I'll try. Ok?" he said as he looked up, to see Dawn was completely gone.

As Scott walked off, Chris rode up to him on a motorcycle. "Meet at the campfire pit!" Chris hollered into a megaphone as he sped off, making sand go into Scott's face.

(In the Confessional)

Scott-  
"I have two things to say here. Number one, Chris is started to really piss me off here. I hope someone like Chef can straighten him out. Second, is my strategy. Last time I tried destroying my own team, didn't work out so well. Everyone else tries eliminated the opposite teams. I got it! I'll do both, until I'm the last one left!"

(End of Confessional)

Everyone sat or stood around the campfire pit, waiting very impatiently. Dakota the intern was down on the ground adjusting lightning for Chris.

"Hey Dakota, hehe." Sam said as he walked up. "Um, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he looked at Dakota plugging in the lights.

"I'm plugging in stupid lights for Chris." She answered shortly. Just then, the lights turned out, scaring Dakota, making her fall back.

Chris sped in on a motorcycle and spotted at the campfire pit. He was wearing a classic old school racing uniform. He took off his helmet and flipped his hair. "Hello Campers!" he greeted with a faux smile. "As you can tell by my sweet ride, you probably know what your challenge is going to be today!" Chris cheered.

"No way!" Duncan said as he walked up to the motorcycle. "We get to ride of these hotrods? Awesome!" he said as Chris pushed him away from the motorcycle.

"No." Chris said as he shook his head, which disappointed Duncan. "It's a fun Camp Wawanakwa race!" Chris cheered. "You get your selection of either a Kart, or a Bike. Not a normal bike, but a slightly modified bike with an engine. NOT an awesome bike like mine. One of those!" Chris said he pointed to a bike which had an engine and wiring poorly attached to it. "There are thirty-four of you left. So that means, the first twelve people to cross the finish line first make it into the semi-semi finals." Chris stated.

"What does twelve have to do with thirty-four?" Noah asked, completely confused and angered with Chris's nonsense.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Chris replied with a smile. "As I was saying, the first four out of twelve to cross the finish line go onto the semi-finals. In that race, you only have to go HALF of the island's length. The first two to cross go onto the finals. In the last race, the final two only go a quarter of the island's length." Chris said.

"How do you decide who the losing team is then?" Geoff asked, completely amused and entertained by the challenge.

"It's somewhat complicated. The players in the final two will have a mega race off. The person who wins that race wins solo immunity, and their team wins. The person who loses in the final two, loses for their entire team, giving them an almost positive chance of being eliminated." Chris said.

"Whoa. That's rough man." Geoff replied to Chris's response. "So...it all depends on the dudes or dude-ettes that are in the final two? Whoa." Geoff said in awe.

(In the Confessional)

Heather-  
"Bike racing? I won that challenge back in season one! Me and Lindsay were the only ones who crossed the finish line, but I obviously won. This means I can win this one."

Lindsay-  
"Oh my gosh! In the first season, Heath and I were in the final two of the bikes races! Yeah, with my new sexy outfit, I can totally win."

(End of Confessional)

As the campers talked, Lindsay came up. She was wearing a skin tight spandex racing suit. The back and sides were pink, while the front chest and stomach were white. "Hey everybody!" Lindsay cheered as she walked past everyone.

"Wow Lindsay!" Bridgette said as she scanned Lindsay in the outfit. "You look really great!" Bridgette complimented. "I kind of want one of those." She admitted.

"Yeah, Alexander got this for me." Lindsay said as she swung out her finger attempting to point to Alejandro, but ended up poking him in the eye. "Oh my gosh!" Lindsay cried as she bent over Alejandro. "Sorry Alexis." She cried.

"You look smokin' in that hot outfit Linds." Geoff said as he walked up next to Bridgette. Bridgette turned around and smacked Geoff. "Hey, what was that for?!" Geoff asked.

"I am your girlfriend! You don't say things like that in front of me!" Bridgette cried as she painfully jabbed Geoff in the shoulder.

"Get a move on campers!" Chris called out. "This will be a long and boring race, so get your kart or bike and let's go!" Chris shouted as he walked over to Dakota.

"What do you want McLean?" Dakota asked angrily as she stood up and ignored the lightning. "I want to be treated with actual RESPECT!" Dakota said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I get it Dakota, gosh. I'm not being mean to you…or nice. It's neutral, so it's fine!" Chris said. "Anyway, I was going to ask if you set up all the explosives and traps." Chris said.

"Yes, I did your stupid dirty work because you are too lazy!" Dakota screamed. "Where are my paparazzi these days?" Dakota asked angrily as she stomped off to the karts and bikes.

(In the Confessional)

Dakota-  
"Chris is so annoying. I want to will the hundred million bucks and stuff, but I'd hope he fires me or something, because I do not want to be on this show anymore! It is torture! I barley even compete in the game, and he always makes me work! I'm seventeen, I don't need a job yet!"

(End of Confessional)

Everyone had selected their vehicles. The majority of the guys picked the bikes, but a good majority of the girls also picked bikes too. All of them were lines up at the starting line, all cluttered with their team.

"Your goal is to race all the way around the island. First twelve move on to the semi-semi finals!" Chris said. "On your mark, get set…GO!" Chris shouted as he shot a pistol into the air.

All the contestants starting peddling or hitting the gas pedal! As Sam and hit kart started going forward, the kart collapsed into pieces. "Well this isn't good." Sam said as he stood up, just to go knocked over by Dakota, who was on a bike.

"Move it Sam!" Dakota yelled as she turned her head back to look at him. When she looked forward again, she was headed straight for a wall, which was placed as an obstacle. Dakota crashed into it, destroying her bike.

Duncan laughed as he flew past Dakota. "Classic!" he said as he sped past everyone else. Eventually he caught up to Eva.

"Oh no you don't!" Eva screamed as she rammed into Duncan. "First place is mine!" She said as she rammed into him, knocking Duncan off his bike.

"Sha Zoom!" Lightning cried as he zipped past Eva at an extremely fast pace. "This race is easy! Lightning has this in the bag!" he cried.

Katie, Sadie and Staci were next to each other. "Yeah my great fourth cousin invented go karts. Yeah, before than go karts were logs that were hollowed out, and sticks with rocks on the ends were used as wheels." Staci said.

Katie and Sadie rolled their eyes. "We are trying to win here!" Katie cried out. The three girls were very distracted, and weren't working hard on the challenge at all.

"My great second grandma Miriam invented bikes. Before than…" Staci was cut off when she, Katie and Sadie slammed into an obstacle wall. That's what happens when you are distracted.

(In the Confessional)

Katie-  
"It was like, totally Staci's fault that we crashed and that we didn't get to get into the top twelve. She is totally annoying."

Sadie-  
"Yeah, Staci just talks all day long. How does she even have all these family members anyway? Are they like…clones or aliens?!"

(End of Confessional)

Chris watched the race excitedly from inside his helicopter. "This is exciting!" he cheered. "Eva and Lightning are going head and head to get into first place. Behind them is a cluster of racers. Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, B, Courtney, Justin, Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler! This is going to be a close one!" Chris said as he viewed the contestants on a monitor.

Heather pushed her pedals harder and harder. "Out of my way you…you useless windbags!" Heather insulted as she tried to catch up to Eva and Lightning.

"Shut up you stupid Queen Bee!" Courtney said as drove up next to Heather, attempting to hit her, while steering at the same time.

"Move it or lose it dudes!" Geoff cheered as he swerved in between everyone, eventually driving up to the front of the cluster.

"Move it or lose it?" Eva asked as she glanced at Geoff. "How about you LOSE IT!" Eva said as she turned and rode in front of Geoff. Suddenly she stopped, causing Geoff to turn sharply, nearly making him crash.

"The campers that are in the lead have made it over halfway across the island!" Chris announced. "These guys REALLY must want to win. Well, it won't be all that easy!" Chris said as he took out a switch, and pressed a button on it.

"Get out of the way Beverly!" Scott demanded as he tried to move around B. Just then, the ground exploded beneath them.

"Come on brain! We can do this!" Justin told himself as he pushed harder on the acceleration. The ground suddenly exploded underneath him. Justin was shot forward, landing him in a spot far ahead of first place. "Yes! See brain, we got something going here!" Justin said.

(In the Confessional)

Justin-  
"I know Chris was the one who blew up the ground, landing me in first place. But it was partly my brain that helped me get in the exact spot were explosives were planted. See, I do some of the work myself!"

(End of Confessional)

"No way!" Lightning cried as he saw Justin land far ahead of him. "Lightning will not put up with this mess!" He said as he peddled faster, even though he was already going his fastest.

"Don't you just love this drama?!" Chris said as he looked at the rankings. "In first is Justin, than Lightning, Eva, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Brick, and in twelfth place is Scott, who is trying so desperately to catch up!" Chris announced.

Alejandro slowed down and waited for Tyler to catch up. "I know you want to impress Lindsay, so I'll let you take my spot!" Alejandro offered.

"No way man!" Tyler rejected. "I don't need some cheap, Latin guy to help me win this! I am extreme!" Tyler said as he pushed down on his pedal, breaking the chain.

Alejandro smirked, being very amused. "I see. You don't need any help. You've got this under control." Alejandro said as he peddled away.

Duncan peddled up behind Eva. "No one knocks me off my ride and gets away with it!" Duncan shouted, trying to appear as a threat to Eva.

"Fine. Catch me if you can." Eva mocked as she quickly moved far ahead of Duncan. Duncan leaned forward trying to gain more speed, but ended up tipping his bike over and falling off.

"Serves you right, punk boy!" Eva insulted as she caught up with Lightning. "YOU…are going to get it know!" Eva screamed as she successfully got ahead of Lightning.

"No!" Lightning cried as Eva began getting farther and farther away from him. "No one gets ahead of…the Lightning!" he cried triumphantly.

(In the Confessional)

Lightning-  
"No one beats Lightning! Lightning don't get beat by girls, and he especially don't get beat by freaky guys with ponytails!"

Eva-  
"I'm a strong player and that stupid jock knows it. If he wants to do better than me, he better give it more than everything he's got!"

(End of Confessional)

"The final twelve are coming in!" Chris cheered as he looked at his little monitor. "Justin, Eva, Lightning, Heather, Courtney, Geoff, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Brick, Scott and Duncan!" Chris announced. "Duncan managed to make a quick recovery, but didn't take the lead he had! Scott also made a good recovery, truly fantastic! And with that, we have our final twelve!" Chris cheered.

Justin, Eva, Lightning, Heather, Courtney, Geoff, Alejandro, Tyler, Lindsay, Brick, Scott and Duncan were all lined up in that order. They were staggered so that the higher ranking racers were closer to the starting line, while the lower ranking members were farther back.

"Remember…" Chris began as he walked up to the starting line. "…the first four contestants that cross THIS finish line will go to the semi-finals! Better work hard or you won't win!" Chris teased as he stepped back and took out his air horn. "GO!" Chris shouted as he blew the air horn into the mega-phone.

Lightning, Eva and Heather immediately sprung forward, all three of them clustering together, making it difficult to tell who was in the lead. Behind them were Courtney and Geoff, who were trying to get forth. Behind them were Brick, Alejandro, Duncan, Tyler and Scott, who were all pushing and shoving each other. In the back were Lindsay and Justin. Lindsay was ahead of Justin. Justin knew that getting first place last time was pure luck, and he wasn't going to be lucky this time.

Lightning was in first, but behind him were Eva and Heather. "You got me kicked off first season!" Eva shouted. "I would LOVE to get you kicked off!" Eva said as she attempted to kick Heather in the face.

"What the hell is your deal?!" Heather asked as she spaced herself away from Eva. "Can you get over one frickin' grudge?"

"Will you get out of my way you…you…stupid cowboy hippie!" Courtney screamed as she swung an arm at Geoff.

"Whoa! You like, need to take a seriously chill pill Courtney." Geoff suggested. "You are WAY too hyped up right now. It's just a game." Geoff explained.

"No! It isn't a stupid game!' Courtney screamed. "It is one hundred million ******* dollars! I will not let that slip from my hands!" She said,

(In the Confessional)

Courtney-  
"How is this a game? It isn't for me! I've been cheated out of money each season! In season one, Harold switched the votes! In season two, Duncan voted for me, even though he said he wouldn't! In season three, I wasn't voted off, I was kicked off! I am going to the final four just like I did in season two! No…I'm going to the FINAL TWO!"

Geoff-  
"Courtney is like…way out of control. Can she just get over herself and stop being so…stuck up? She is one of the most annoying chicks in this whole show. Besides, we only have to ride of the island's length and stuff."

(End of Confessional)

Duncan and Scott were ahead of the cluster, racing to get ahead of each other. "You are going down punk boy!" Scott said as he advanced ahead of Duncan.

"I don't think so!" Duncan shouted as he caught up to Scott. "You're stupid and have serious commitment issues!" Duncan said as he got ahead of Duncan.

Scott just thought of something to throw Duncan off his game. "At least I'm not the gay one!" Scott shouted loudly so everyone could hear him.

Everyone gasped and look at Duncan. "You are so dead!" Duncan said as he turned around. He hopped off his bike and walked over to Scott, and threw him off his bike. Duncan hovered over Scott and raised his fist. "I'm going to enjoy this." Duncan muttered.

"Considering you're on top of me, I'm sure you will." Scott mocked. Duncan screamed and punched Scott in the face.

"Someone! Get those animals under control!" Chris shouted as everyone passed Scott and Duncan. "On second thought…this is better for ratings!" Chris laughed.

"You deserve this you mother-******* piece of ****!" Duncan screamed as he stood up and kicked Scott in the chest.

Suddenly Chris and his helicopter landed next to Duncan. "Dude, stop! Stop!" Chris shouted as he pulled Duncan off Scott. "It was funny at first, but not anymore. Also, keep your language under control." Chris said as Chef came down and put Scott on a gurney.

(In the Confessional)

Duncan-  
"No one does that to me. I don't put up with that ****. Also, I don't care what Chris says, I'll do whatever the hell I want. Lastly, I didn't do that for Trent or anything. I hope you idiots at home believe that."

(End of Confessional)

Dakota was sitting alone at the campfire pit as the race went on. Sam appeared. Slowly and cautiously he approached her. "Hey Dakota." Sam said as he nervously sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" Dakota asked, not even looking up at Sam. "You don't like me anymore. Remember?" Dakota said.

"Of course I do!" Sam confessed. "I told you, what happened between me and her was just an accident!" Sam explained.

Dakota sighed and looked up at Sam. "Listen, I know that well all make mistakes. But…it seemed that you didn't care about what happened." Dakota said.

"I did! It doesn't matter that she was the best kisser-" Sam was cut off when Dakota slapped him in the face.

"BEST KISSER?! BETTER THAN ME?!" Dakota ran off crying as she held her head in her hands.

"How is that for some drama? Tune in next time to see The Semi-Finals, along with what happened to Scott, and Sam attempting to make nice with Dakota! All coming up on…"

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

**A/N: I hope it was good guys! I'm glad I got this chapter out faster than last time! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? The next chapter should be here in 2-3 days! :) **


	7. Racing Road Rage Part 2

Last time on Total Drama…

Our thirty four remaining campers battled in a rough, tough race! They had the option to ride on a bike, or in a kart. The first twelve that crossed the finish line would go onto the semi-semi finals! Those twelve were Justin, Lightning, Eva, Heather, Courtney, Geoff, Brick, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro, Duncan and Scott! The first four of them to make it to the finish line go to the semi-finals, and then the first two to cross go onto the finals! Who will go onto to both finals! All coming up on…

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE. **

"Duncan is an idiot!" Courtney said to herself as she came up behind Heather. "I knew he wouldn't last any longer than I would!" she said.

"Stop following me!" Heather said as she blocked Courtney from getting ahead of her. "I won't lose. I especially won't lose to you." Heather said as she sharply turned in front of Courtney.

Courtney slammed down on the break, and her kart began sliding. She flipped over and out of the kart, and rolled into the ocean. "I hate you Heather! I hate you!" Courtney screamed as Heather rode off.

"You go first!" Lindsay said to Tyler as he slowed down a little to let Tyler get ahead of him. Tyler slowed down for Lindsay.

"I think you should go first! You are the girl!" Tyler offered as he completely stopped and gestured to the path that was ahead of them.

"Okay!" Lindsay cheered as she hopped on her bike and rode off, leaving Tyler behind. Tyler grunted as he got on his bike and began following her.

Alejandro rode up beside Tyler. "It must be hard having Lindsay as a girl friend. Considering that she doesn't know what you're talking about half of the time." Alejandro said.

"Can you shut up and leave me alone?" Tyler said as he drove off away from Alejandro. "Guy thinks he's so cool! But he isn't!" Tyler said to himself.

(In the Confessional)

Tyler-  
"Alejandro thinks he's such a big-shot. He isn't! He tries to get into your head and screw it up and stuff! I hope we get someone into the final two and lose this so Alejandro can go home already!"

Alejandro-  
"Tyler is resisting, for now. He won't much longer. Once I have him in my grasps, I won't let him go. He won't be able to. I'm making a comeback in this game, and it's going to be a good one!"

(End of Confessional)

"Excuse me gentleman!" Brick called out as he peddled in between Tyler and Alejandro. "I hope you two rank well in this race." Brick said as he rode off.

"I'm in last place?!" Justin cried from behind Tyler and Alejandro. "This isn't good! My brain skills must be malfunctioning! I'm going home! Oh no!" Justin said to himself.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay cried as she looking behind her to see Brick. "It's Rick!" she cheered as she slowed down to talk to Brick. "Hey Rick!" she greeted.

"Ma'am, it's my duty to inform you that my name is Brick, and is not Rick." Brick said as he stopped to let Lindsay go ahead.

"You…you want me to go ahead of you?" Lindsay asked as she slowly began to pedal forward, not sure if she should go or not.

"Yes ma'am." Brick replied. "It is my code, and honor to always let a lady have the right way, and to always go first." Brick said as he saluted to Lindsay.

"Oh! Well okay!" Lindsay said. She backed up and shoved Brick off his bike. "I guess quitting the race would be nice for the ladies too, right?" Lindsay said as she peddled away.

Brick sighed. As he began to get back onto his bike, Alejandro and Tyler crashed into him. The three of them all fell of their vehicles.

Justin was in ninth place. Alejandro, Tyler and Brick were in eighth, seventh and sixth place. Lindsay was in fifth, Geoff was fourth, Heather was third, Eva was second and Lightning was first.

(In the Confessional)

Lindsay-  
"Nick is such a nice guy. He is so nice to ladies and is always talking in some weird code I can't understand. He says things like ma'am, sir and excuse me! It's so weird!"

Brick-  
"It's my respective duty to treat a lady with such kindness. But I think it isn't very respectful when she pushes you off your bike for an advantage."

(End of Confessional)

"There ain't no way they're recovering from that!" Chris said as he looked at Brick, Alejandro and Tyler, all of them on the ground with their vehicles on top of them. "Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Brick, Tyler and Alejandro have for the most part, wiped out and are out of the race!" Chris declared as he followed the remaining six racers from his helicopter. "Lighting, Eva, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay and Justin are the only ones left in this race!" Chris said.

Justin managed to peddle his way up to Lindsay. "Brain, accept the fact you can't do this on your own! You may need a little help." Justin said to himself. "Hey Lindsay!" Justin called out.

Lindsay angrily stopped. "I was so close to Geoff!" Lindsay cried as she stomped her foot down. "What is it not-so-pretty-boy?" Lindsay asked.

"Not pretty?" Justin said, taken aback by what Lindsay just said. "I am very pretty Lindsay! Guys wish they could look like me!" Justin cried out.

"Whatever Janis." Lindsay said as she peddled away, causing sand to fly up into Justin's face. Justin stumbled back and fell over his own bike.

"I can't take this!" Justin cried. "I quit! I quit this race! I can't handle the pressure of my face getting demolished!" Justin cried as he sank to his knees in shame.

"And with that, Lightning, Eva, Heather, Geoff and Lindsay are the only ones who remain in the race! They are about a quarter mile to the finish line! Who is gonna' make it?!" Chris said as he intently focused on the race.

(In the Confessional)

Justin-  
"I can't do it! I have officially lost my pretty boy look! I've lost my charms, I've lost everything. My brain has failed me one too many times! I need to make an alliance if I want to stay strong, and make it through this game! The question is who should I be in an alliance with?"

(End of Confessional)

Lindsay had finally caught up to Geoff, who was very close to everyone else. "Hi Greg!" Lindsay greeted while she waved her hand as she quickly rode past Geoff.

"Hey Lindsay." Geoff said, trying to register what just happened. "Hey! I'm supposed to be up there!" Geoff cried as he slammed down on the acceleration.

Heather looked to the side of her, so see Lindsay riding up. "Oh no you don't! I can't lose to Lindsay! That is humiliating!" Heather said to herself as she peddled faster.

"The finish line!" Lightning cried as he pointed up ahead. "Here comes Captain of the Bass, Sha Lightning!" Lightning cheered as he leaned forward to gain more speed.

"I don't think so Mr. Annoying!" Eva said as she rode up next to Lightning, and grabbed onto his shirt, shaking him back and forth. "This is going to hurt." Eva said as she raised her fist. Suddenly, the two bikes crashed into each other, causing the two of them to fall off.

"Step off." Heather said to Lindsay as she got in the way of Lindsay's path. Just then, Lindsay crashed into Heather, and the two of them fell of their bikes, crossing the finish line. As the two girls landed, Geoff rode across the finish line.

"Woohoo! Yeah baby!" Geoff cheered as he hopped out of his go kart and began dancing on the hood of it, as he waved his hat back and forth.

Lightning and Eva slowly stood up. Only one of them would make it across the finish line. Lightning and Eva glared at each other. Just then, Eva threw sand in Lightning face, and dashed for the finish line. "Nice try Team Captain." Eva mocked.

(In the Confessional)

Eva-  
"Lightning is a tough player. That still won't stop me from beating him. If I go down, I will make sure he goes down with me!"

Lightning-  
"Eva is like another Jo. This is the second dude that is trying to outdo my at everything single thing I do! This guy is a lot tougher than Jo!"

(End of Confessional)

"Heather, Lindsay, Geoff and Eva go onto the semi-finals!" Chris declared proudly. "This time, they must race half of the islands distance. The first two that cross the finish line go onto the finals, in which they must race only a quarter of the island's distance." Chris said.

Heather, Lindsay, Geoff and Eva were all line up at the starting line. This time, their vehicles were somewhat switched out. Heather and Eva had karts, and Lindsay and Geoff had bikes. All of them looked at each other, determined to win.

"Tension, I love it!" Chris cheered. "Anyway, one of the vehicles had a little explosive planted somewhere in it. I'm not sure which one cause Dakota didn't tell me." Chris said angrily. "One of the campers is about to go sky high!" Chris cheered. "Three, two, one, GO!" Chris shouted.

As everyone boosted forward, Eva's kart exploded, sending her flying backwards and landing in the ocean. Chris laughed as Eva began cursing. Heather smiled as she took the lead. Geoff and Lindsay were neck and neck as they followed Heather.

"Have fun fighting over second place!" Heather called back as she drove far ahead of Geoff and Lindsay. As she drove ahead, she hit a bomb, and was sent flying very far ahead, almost near the finish line.

Lindsay looked at Geoff. "Geoff…If someone should take down Heather, it should be you. You are way tougher and cuter than her. You can knock her down! Besides, you are WAY smarterer." Lindsay said.

(In the Confessional)

Geoff-  
"Oh man, what was I supposed to do? I would totally love the opportunity to take down Heather, but Lindsay is a chick. I can't just like, go ahead of her."

Lindsay-  
"Geoff is totally so nice and cute. He could have totally taken down Heather any day. I could have done it too, but I just had my nails done. I can't risk having one of them chipped!"

(End of Confessional)

"Lindsay…" Geoff began. "…I think you should go and beat Heather. It would be way cool for ratings, and you have like, a personal thing against her, so it makes more sense." Geoff said.

"Is that like even…smart? Cause…you're a guy and stuff and…like wouldn't it make more sense if you beat her?" Lindsay asked completely confused.

"I guess." Geoff said as he shrugged and drove ahead of Lindsay. "I hope we can still be cool!" He hollered back as he went around a corner.

"Wait! I didn't mean it! Can I go instead?" Lindsay asked as she tried to catch up to Geoff, and eventually she did. "Glen! Can I go ahead?" Lindsay asked as she rode ahead of Geoff.

"Lindsay! You just said I could go ahead of me!" Geoff said as he tried to catch up to her. "That isn't cool Lindsay!" Geoff remarked angrily as he fell behind.

Chris watched from his helicopter. "And Heather is the first one to cross the finish line! Either Lindsay or Geoff will cross and move onto the final challenge!" Chris announced.

Just then, Lindsay crossed the finish line, only inches ahead of Geoff."Yay!" Lindsay cheered as she crossed the finish line, nearly running into Heather.

"Lindsay?" Heather asked. "This will be easy." Heather laughed as she rolled her eyes. "I've beaten you once, trust me, I can do it again." She said.

(In the Confessional)

Heather-  
"Lindsay? Lindsay? This will be easy. She is a stupid, dimwitted blonde loser. I've made it farther than her twice. I can to it again. I won't go home. I won't lose."

Lindsay-  
"Henna isn't the nicest person on the island, but maybe she'll cut me some slack. Like, Geoff let me win the last challenge…or did he? I'm not sure yet."

(End of the Confessional)

Lindsay and Heather were both on bikes. Everyone watched from the sidelines, all of them wanting Lindsay to win. Chris walked up to the starting. "Greetings racers! You hard peddling has paid off! Now for the final challenge." Chris pointed ahead where a large pole was. "Your goal is to make three laps around the pole and back to the starting line. The first one to make it three laps, wins and the other person's has to suffer elimination! GO!" Chris shouted.

Heather blasted forward. Lindsay suddenly realized she had to go. Heather reached the pole and turned around. Lindsay reached the pole just has Heather began her second lap. "Try and catch up blondie!" Heather mocked as she passed Lindsay.

"Go Lindsay! You can do it!" Bridgette cheered as she raised her arms in the air. "You can beat Heather, come on!" Bridgette said.

Lindsay rode around the pole a second time as Heather began her final lap. Everyone gasped. There was no way Lindsay could win. Heather was just too far ahead. Lindsay finally began her third lap. Lindsay rode around the pole as Heather was in direct route of the finish line.

Heather turned around and looked at Lindsay. "Nice try loser!" Heather called out as she put her hand to her forehead, shaping her fingers like a L. Heather turned back around to see she was going of course, heading towards the ocean.

"Lindsay! You can do it babe!" Tyler called from the back as he jumped up and down waving his arms ridiculously. People stared at Tyler like he was a fool.

Lindsay stopped peddling. "What do I do? Heath is way ahead of me! Even if she is riding out into the ocean, I'll never be able to catch up!" Lindsay cried.

"Stupid piece of crap!" Heather screamed as she hopped off her bike and began pushing it out of the water. "I am not going to go home!" she screamed.

Lindsay slowly began peddling to the finish line. Heather just came out of the water as Lindsay was feet away from the finish line. Heather crashed into Lindsay and the two fell down. "NO!" Heather shouted as she tried to get up.

Lindsay got up as she pushed her bike off herself. Heather's leg was wrapped around in the bike chains. Just then, Lindsay walked through the finish line.

"LINDSAY WINS!" Chris said as he dashed over to her. Heather screamed as she kicked her legs furiously. She looked up to see her team smiling. Heather knew she was going home.

(In the Confessional)

Lindsay-  
"It was totally so cool that I won. I never doubted myself for single minute. I wonder what the reward will be. Maybe it's candy! I love candy!"

Heather-  
"Lindsay?! Lindsay?! I can't believe I got beat by that stupid, dumb, idiotic dingbat! Now my dumb teammates are going to vote for me. Just great!"

(End of the Confessional)

It was Elimination Time. All contestants were at the bonfire pit. Chris stood in front of everyone, with Lindsay at his side. "You're all probably wondering while all of you are up here. Since Lindsay won the last challenge, I'm giving her a reward." Chris said.

"Wow, who cares?" Heather asked rhetorically. "If it's a reward, why do all of us even need to be here? She'll probably just win make up." Heather sneered.

"No." Chris said as he turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay, as your reward, you get the option to eliminate one or two contestants from the show." Chris said. Suddenly Heather shot out of her seat.

"Hold on, this is a reward challenge! So it's an elimination challenge?" Heather asked, completely filled with rage and confusion.

"No. It's a reward challenge. The reward was to kick off one or two contestants from the show." Chris explained. "Therefore, it's a reward challenge." Chris stated. "Lindsay…pick your victims."

Lindsay stared at everyone gathered in front of her. "Hm. I pick Tyler because he is cute." Lindsay said as she waved a Tyler.

"Lindsay! You're supposed to pick people you don't like!" Tyler complained. "Pick people like Alejandro." Tyler nervously suggested.

"Right. Pick people I like." Lindsay said as she looked around some more. She began pointing at different people. Each person she pointed at had to explain that she needed to pick someone she didn't like.

"Okay Lindsay," Chris began. "This is just pathetic. You've picked everyone at least four times. From now on, once you pick someone, that is your FINAL choice. Remember, you can pick up to two people." Chris explained.

"I get it now!" Lindsay cheered. "So I shouldn't pick someone like Geoff." She said. Suddenly there was a loud buzz. Chef walked over to Geoff and threw him over his shoulder. Chef carried him to the Lift of Shame and strapped him in.

"Geoff! No!" Bridgette cried as she ran over to Geoff and hugged him. "This is so sad and so soon. We can still do the Aftermath Show together…right?!" Bridgette asked as the harness lifted The Party Dude away.

"I just picked Geoff?" Lindsay asked. "Oops." She said as she chuckled nervously. "My final pick of the pack is…Heather."

Chef walked towards Heather, just to get kicked in the stomach. "I am not leaving this way." Heather screamed as she stood up. "I cannot go home just because some stupid blonde idiot said I could. This is unfair. I want a fair elimination. I am not going down without a fight!" Heather screamed.

Chef angrily walked over to Heather, and covered her in a blanket. Her carried her over to the harness and carelessly tied her in it. The harness lifted away the Queen Bee for good.

Chris smiled as Chef dismissed everyone. "Wasn't that exciting? It was, I know. Two gone in the same episode! Six contestants gone, thirty two left. What do you think? See you next time on…"

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

**A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry this took over a month to get posted. I got a bit lazy, and school has started for me. I'll try to get one chapter up every week, I'll try as hard as I can, but it might not happen. I swear it won't take this long next time. Anyway, how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Sad? Mad? Glad? Stupid? Depressing? Give me you feedback in your comment, or Message me, until then, I'm out!**

**Eliminated:  
**Gwen, Jo, Owen, Cameron, Geoff, Heather

**In Competition:  
**Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Bridgette, Brick, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey.


	8. Loser Tag

Last Time on Total Drama…

The second half of our racing challenge went…pretty violent and interesting. With Lindsay winning, she accidently eliminated Geoff, and on purpose got rid of Heather. Glad she's gone, am I right? Thirty-two determined contestants left. Who will be pounded, smashed and or crushed in this very fun challenge all coming up on…

**TOTAL DRAMA FINALE!**

Everyone sat in the mess hall, eating a late breakfast. Everyone sat in their own teams. It was a usually happy morning, considering Heather was gone. No one liked her…no one. A lot of conversation was broken because of Bridgette's loud sobbing ever since Geoff got eliminated. "It's not fair! I love him so much! Geoff!" Bridgette screamed as she held her head in her hands. Tears dripped down her face and her hands. Her face was completely red.

"It will be all okay in the end Bridgette." Lindsay said cheerfully as she wrapped her arms around Bridgette's shoulders to comfort her. "Don't be sad he's gone, be happy it happened." Lindsay smiled.

Bridgette smiled. "You're right." Bridgette agreed as she wiped tears off her face and sniffled.

"Unless he never liked you to begin with." Harold added. "He could have just been playing you." Harold stared at the two girls awkwardly. Bridgette burst into tears.

"YOU IDIOT!" Courtney screamed. She slapped Harold in the face. Harold screamed and fell over onto the ground.

Alejandro sat down next to Tyler. "So…how are we?" Alejandro asked. Tyler rolled his eyes, got up and moved, leaving Alejandro alone. Alejandro grunted angrily.

(In the Confessional)

Alejandro-

"What is Tyler's problem? I can't have a simple conversation with him? This is getting to the point where I am getting really pissed off and bad things will happen!" Tyler-

"Alejandro is being really weird. Why the hell can't he respect a dudes personal boundaries and his own space. Like really, what the f*ck?"

(End of Confessional)

Dakota trotted by Zoey's Teams table. She looked over to see Sam looked at her. Sam smiled and waved at her. Dakota rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. She walked by the table again, and Sam grabbed her arm. Dakota yelped as Sam pulled her closer.

"Dakota…listen I said I was sorry!" Sam apologized trying to sound convincing.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you fatty!" Dakota shouted as she jerked her arm away from Sam. "What you did was unforgivable! I…I really liked you. Maybe even loved you Sam. You obviously didn't feel the same way about me!" Dakota screamed, getting everyone's attention. Sam grunted angrily as Dakota began to walk off.

"I did baby! I really did! It was a mistake. Me and Lindsay didn't mean anything." Sam finally admitted. Lindsay turned her head in shock at what Sam just said.

"IT WAS LINDSAY!?" Dakota screamed. She pushed Sam back and stormed to her table.

Mike and Zoey helped Sam back up onto his seat. Tyler looked at Lindsay, his mouth gaping open. Sam cheated on Lindsay who was cheating on Tyler. Lindsay smiled nervously as she disappeared under the table.

(In the Confessional)

Dakota-

"I'm so pissed at Sam. What the hell? Lindsay? That stupid blonde slut! I hope we lose so I can get her eliminated! I hate her! I hope…I hope she dies! She ruined Sam and I's relationship!"

Tyler-

"Lindsay DID WHAT!? When did this happen?! I'm horribly confused!"

Sam-

"Dakota needs to honestly chill out. Who cares, right? It was only once."

Lindsay-

"Hehe…oops."

(End of Confessional)

Chris walked into the cafeteria. He wore a strange vest and a helmet. The vest had light up pads on the shoulders, chest and back. The helmet had light up pads on the back, top, and front. "Today's challenge is…LASER TAG!" Chris cheered. Mostly everyone was excited and happy. "As you can see by what I'm wearing, each of you will get one of these. If you are hit in any of these light up pads, you're out and your laser gun will be deactivated. The first team with all players out loses last team standing, wins."

Izzy jumped up excitedly. "Guys I am so good at laser tag! When I was 7, me and my family went to laser tag, and I brought a paintball gun, and oh my gosh, you wouldn't even know…like ha-ha!" Izzy smiled as she rolled onto the floor.

"WE BETTER WIN THIS OR HEADS WILL ROLL!" Eva slammed her hand onto the table, breaking a hole in the table.

"Girl, calm the hell down." LeShawna demanded as she rolled her head and snapped her fingers.

Eva turned to her. She took a knife and stabbed it all the way through the table. "DON'T BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, SISTER!" Eva screamed

(In the Confessional)

Eva-

"This girl is going to be eliminated before me, and I will make sure of it!"

LeShawna-

"That Eva girl needs to calm the hell down! What is her deal? Seriously."

(End of Confessional)

Chris tossed the light up vests at everyone and gave them all laser guns.

"You know what?" Lindsay said. "This would go great in pink!" she cheered.

"Shut. Up." Chris said seeing that Lindsay was confused at his remark. "You will have one minute to hide until the official game starts. Starting…now!" Chris shouted. Everyone shot up and began running everywhere. People bumped into each other. It was chaos as the challenge began. Izzy shoved Mike to the ground, Mike tripped into Dawn, and her gun fell out of her hand, smacking Noah in the face. Chris laughed at everyone. Thirty seconds had gone by, and only five or so people were left in the mess hall. By the full minute, everyone was gone, all that was left was a mess from all the moving around.

"This will be fun." Chris smiled as he walking out of the mess hall laughing.

Everyone had split up into their own groups. Izzy, Eva, Noah, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Blainley, Harold, Sadie and Katie were with each other. Lindsay, Tyler, Alejandro, Courtney, Bridgette and Beth were together. Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dawn, Sierra, Cody, Staci and Trent were another group. The final two were Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn and DJ, Duncan, Justin, Lightning, Scott. Normally they would be grouped with their teams, but no one listened to Chris this time, and Chris didn't say anything, so no one even cared.

"This is gonna' be so fun!" Izzy screamed as she led her team into the partly radioactive forest.

"You better not get us killed." Eva said harshly as she looked around for someone to shoot. Izzy giggled and rolled her eyes, as if Eva said something totally stupid.

"Like Eva said, I don't feel like dying today. Or anytime soon preferably." Noah commented. Everyone ignored him, completely dismissing what he said. "Whatever." Noah sighed. Izzy led her group down a trail, down a hill, into a cave and down into abandoned mine shafts. It was completely dark. The only thing giving light was the vests and the guns.

"Perfect! If we go this way, no of them stupid people can get us!" Izzy cheered. Suddenly there was a rumbling. It was loud. Everything began shaking. Debris and little rocks began falling from everywhere. Just then, a giant boulder smashed behind them, blocking their way out, forcing them to venture further into the cave. Just then Katie's vest battery ran out. Her vest and gun lights turned off. She was out of the game. Seconds later Sadie's vest turned off. The group was stuck underground, and if they were stuck long enough, all their vests would turn off and they'd be out of the game, or worse.

(In the Confessional)

LeShawna-

"Oh hell no! That crazy white bitch got us stuck in a hole! At first I thought we was gonna' die. But only a miracle happened at the last second."

Izzy-

"That was totally part of my plan. Just like my uncle's plan to attack the local bread store for not giving him exact change when he bought a soda there! Yeah, mhm, true story!"

(End of Confessional)

Tyler stood a little behind Lindsay. He wanted to talk to her about what happened with Sam, but he was too nervous. Lindsay led the group onto another part of the island. On this part of the island, was the movie themed section. There were films lots all over the place. The group walked down a long road that seemed to go forever. Alejandro approached Tyler.

"It's Lindsay, isn't it?" Tyler asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Why would she do that…with SAM?!" Tyler complained completely appalled by the idea of Lindsay and Sam making out and so on.

"How about I talk to her?" Alejandro offered. Before Tyler could respond, Alejandro walked ahead to Lindsay. Tyler wanted to do this himself, he didn't need Alejandro to do it for him. Lindsay turned to see Alejandro next to her.

"Oh, hey Alexander!" Lindsay greeted as she waved her hand at Alejandro.

"Alejandro." Alejandro corrected Lindsay, slightly insulted by Lindsay not remembering his name. "So tell me, what happened between you and Sam?" Alejandro inquired.

"Oh…" Lindsay looked away and then looked at the ground for a while. "It was just a kiss." Lindsay said, receiving a skeptical look from Alejandro. "More than just a kiss…" Lindsay admitted. Suddenly there was a loud beep, followed by the sound of quick rapid beeps. Alejandro had just been shot, and was out of the game. His vest deactivated and all lights shut off. He looked to see Anne Maria shout in glee and run off. Before she could, she was shot by Tyler. Tyler looked down at Alejandro receiving a wink from him.

"My turn!" Lindsay said as she fired her gun hitting Bridgette, and then Courtney. "Crap!" she said as she fired again, hitting Beth.

(In the Confessional)

Alejandro-

"I see Tyler is finally respecting me again. That's good. He took vengeance on the person who got me out of the game. Maybe I can win him over."

Beth-

"Lindsay is really nice but she can be a little clumsy."

Tyler-

"I only did that for our team, since we lost a player, they lose a player! It's honestly that simple."

(End of Confessional)

"Sh*t!" Anne Maria screamed as she took off her vest and threw it to the ground. She jogged up to her group. "This isn't fair! My first shot of the day, and I get shot in return!" Anne Maria complained.

"Oh calm the hell down!" Dakota said in anger as she slapped Anne Maria in the face.

"OH NO!" Anne Maria screamed. She grabbed B's gun and shot Dakota. Dakota's vest deactivated and Dakota was out.

"What?! Why did you just do that?! You are going to get it" Dakota screamed.

"I think it would be respectful if we left." Brick said as him, Dawn and B backed up. They walked off leaving the two of them. "I think-" Brick began until he was shot by Duncan, who got shot by B, who was shot by Scott, who was shot by Dawn.

"Dawn?!" Scott screamed. "Are you kidding me?" Scott walked up to Dawn. "What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"I'm just playing the game." Dawn said immediately walking off.

"No." Scott said angrily. He wanted revenge. Even though he liked Dawn, he was angry he was out. Scott grabbed DJ's gun and fired it at Dawn. So far Alejandro, Anne Maria, Dakota, Brick, Duncan, B, Scott and Dawn were out.

"Oh no man!" Lightning said as he withdrew his gun. "No one gets a member of our team." He said as he held up his gun and fired it. He missed horribly and hit DJ and Justin. Lightning was the only one left at the end of the whole show down.

Mike, Zoey, Sam, Sierra, Cody, Staci and Trent walked through the woods. Seconds later, the environment changed. Everything was hot. Sand and cacti were everywhere. They were on an environmentally altered part of the island. Sierra gripped onto Cody tightly. Mike and Zoey eventually walked away from the group together, too busy flirting. Suddenly there was a beep. It was the sound of someone's gun going off. Everyone looked around. Cody's vest lights turned off.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed as she gripped Cody tighter. "I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Sierra ran off to find who shot Cody.

(In the Confessional)

Cody-

"At least she's away from me!"

Sierra-

"Whoever shot Cody will pay! No one shoots MY man and gets away with it!"

(End of Confessional)

"So the only reason I'm happy about this game is I get to spend more time with you." Zoey said as she played with Mike's hand.

"Same here." Mike smiled. "I'm so glad I have my alternate personalities in check." Mike said. Zoey held up her gun examining it.

"So if I press this-" Zoey began. Suddenly the gun went off, hitting Mike. "NO!" Zoey screamed. She latched onto Mike hugging him. "I am so sorry!" she cried out, letting go of Mike. "I should shoot myself, it's only fair." Zoey added.

"No Zoey." Mike said. "It's fine! It was a complete accident. You don't have-" Mike was interrupted by Zoey shooting her gun. She shot it again, hitting herself. The blast she shot before ended up hitting Trent, who wasn't that far away.

"Now we're both out, together!" Zoey smiled. Mike giggled.

"It means a lot you did that for me." Mike hugged onto Zoey tightly.

Underground, Izzy, Eva, Noah, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Blainley, Harold, Sadie and Katie were still trapped underground. Katie, Sadie, LeShawna and Harold's vests had ran out of battery, so they were out of the game. Izzy kept leading all of them through several tunnels and different holes. They began crawling through and upward hole, which means they were headed to the surface, which was good.

"If we keep going this way." Izzy began. "We will be out of here in two hours!" Suddenly Noah and Ezekiel's vests powered down. There were only seven people left in the game, and three of them were with Izzy. The group turned a corner, and light shined from above in their faces.

"THANK YOU! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Eva pushed everyone out of the way. She crawled out of the hole first. They were on the beach. Standing above Eva was Sam. "DIE!" Eva screamed as she jumped out of the hole and shot all around her. She ending up getting Sam, Lindsay and Izzy out. Lindsay was all the way across the beach. The Bass had only one member left in the game and so did the Gophers and Maggots. The Rats had two left in the game. Everyone who was in the tunnel climbed out. Blainley crawled out of the hole. She was on the opposite team of Eva.

"Lights out Eva." Blainley laughed as she fired her gun at her. Eva fired back, but Blainley's shot hit Eva first. The two were both eliminated, but Eva was hit first. All the members on Eva's team, The Killer Gophers, were out. That means, their team lost, and someone was going to get eliminated. The only ones left were Staci for the Toxic Maggots, and Tyler for the Mutants Rats. Tyler walked down the beach, nervously clenching his gun, looking around. Out of no where, Staci appeared. With no hesitation, Tyler was shot by Staci, giving the Maggots the win! The Maggots got to have a big laser themed party on a movie set. There were strobe lights and all fun stuff. The Bass and Rats were in their cabins, being forced to listen to the party goers. Meanwhile the Gophers, were at the bonfire pit. The contestants, Eva, Brick, Beth, Noah, Leshawna, Izzy and Katie sat down, waiting for one of their own to be sent home. Chris walked over with a basket filled with memory books, dressed in his blue suit.

"Hello losers. You lost, again." Chris chuckled. "When I call your name, you will receive your memory book. If you do not receive a memory book, you will have to take the Stairs of Shame, and take a ride on the Lift of Losers. You will be lifted up into the sky, and hopefully you will be seen again." Chris laughed once more. Everyone tensed up. Chris eyed each contestant intensely. "Anyway, it's time to vote! Stamp, Click or Write down who you want to go!" Chris cheered. Each contestant either took out an electronic voting device, passport or a piece of paper to decide who to go home,

Eva scrolled on her device, stabbing her finger violently on the person she wanted to go home.

Brick took out the piece of paper. He looked around at everyone, who was glaring at each other. He quickly wrote down his choice.

LeShawna flipped through her passport. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she stamped her passport with confidence.

Noah looked at the voting device. He knew he wasn't going home at all. He clicked the player he wanted gone and took out a book.

Beth looked around anxiously. She used her knee as a surface for her paper. She looked at Eva, Izzy and then Brick.

Izzy had a passport in her hand and threw it on the ground. She ripped a piece of paper off Brick's paper and used it to write her vote.

Katie made thinking noises as she looked at the passport. She sighed as she flipped between two different pages. She finally stamped one.

"The following people are safe..." Chris announced

"Katie, Noah, Brick, Beth and LeShawna!"

Chris threw each of them a memory book. "Once again, the same people get their memory books first, and them same people are the last few to get theirs." Chris said as he looked at Eva. Eva looked nervous and very angry at the same time. Izzy was sitting on the ground, playing with her foot. "You both have a good reason to go home." Chris stopped. "THE FINAL MEMORY BOOK GOES TO..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"EVA!"

Chris threw the last memory book at Eva. When Eva caught it, she ripped it in half and threw it on the ground. "IF YOU EVER VOTE FOR ME AGAIN, YOU ARE DEAD!" She screamed. "DEAD!" she stomped off, leaving everyone quivering.

"Izzy, it's time to go." Chris announced. Izzy stood up off the ground.

"Well..." Izzy began. "Why?" she asked.

"Cause you led us in that hole, draining our vests outta' battery!" LeShawna said with some serious attitude.

"Oh well!" Izzy cried in glee. She smiled and skipped to the top of the stairs. "I will be back!" Izzy announced loudly. "I'm serious. I WILL be back." Izzy spread her arms out. Instead of lifting up into the sky, the jumped off the back of the stairs. Everyone ran behind the stairs to see where she went. Where Izzy landed, there was a giant hole in the ground that looked pre-dug, and really deep. Did Izzy know she was going home?

"Well..." Chris turned to the camera. "Once again, Izzy hasn't taken our choice route after being eliminated. Instead of the Boat of Losers, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She was dragged away in Total Drama Action. The Military took her away in World Tour, and now she left in a hole." Chris said. "What drama, backstabbing and schemes will happen next time? How will Eva deal with her team backstabbing her? All to come next time on..."

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE. **

* * *

**VOTES:  
**Eva- Izzy  
Brick- Eva  
LeShawna- Izzy  
Noah- Eva  
Beth- Izzy  
Izzy- Brick  
Katie- Izzy

**TOTAL VOTES:  
**Izzy- 4  
Eva- 2  
Brick- 1

**Eliminated: **Gwen, Jo, Owen, Cameron, Geoff, Heather, Izzy

**In Competition: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Bridgette, Brick, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey.

**A/N: There it is! It's short, I know. But I will try to get the next 2 chapters up sometime in the next two weeks. How is it? Anyway, READ! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Also, read Wawanakwa Massacre, Wawanakwa Massacre 2, and Split Soul. Any questions or concerns? PM me, or put it in your review!**


	9. Aftermath I

The aftermath theme rings loudly throughout the studio. The logo appears up on the giant screen on the studio. The audience is clapping and cheering loudly, throwing confetto at the stage. The screen then preceeds to show a string of clips.

Jo being lifted up into the sky, barley hanging on to the harness.

Gwen being told something by Duncan, right before she is lifted away.

Owen falling through the glass bowl in the challenge, and then standing up in shame after he's eliminated.

Cameron standing up in sadness, walking up the Stairs of Shame.

Bridgette clinging onto Geoff as he leaves her to be lifted away.

Heather screaming angrily at Lindsay after being eliminated.

Izzy jumping off the back of the stairs and down a hole.

The clips stop and on the screen in the normal aftermath logo. Geoff walks out and the crowd roars loudly, applauding him. Geoff uses hand motions to silence the crowd. Geoff sits down and gets comfortable on the couch.

"Hey dudes, you are here for the first Aftermath of Total Drama Finale!" Geoff announces,causing the crowd to applaud again. "Just in four days, seven people have gotten the boot, and two of them were double eliminations!" Geoff said. "Since Chris was nice enough to let her co-host for this ONE Aftermath, here she is...BRIDGETTE!" Geoof cheers. Bridgette walks out from stage left, waving her arms and smiling at the crowd.

"Hey everybody. I am so stoked to be here." Bridgette said as she sat next to Geoff. "Unless I get eliminated before the next Aftermath, I won't be co-hosting." Bridgette told the audience. The audience booed angrily. "Chris will only allow this one time." Bridgette added. "Anyway, let's meet our first two ex-contestors! One is the crazy jock-ette who's almost like Eva! The other one is the fun loving 'goth' who's had two boyfriends, Jo and Gwen!" Bridgette pointed to stage left. Jo and Gwen walked out slowly. Jo looked angry as could be, and Gwen had no emotion on her face at all. "Hey guys!" Bridgette greeted. Jo and Gwen just stared at her as they sat down on the guest couch.

"This sucks." Jo mumbled. "I didn't get eliminated fairly. I would still be on that show. It's all Scott's fault!" Jo said louder and more angry. Bridgette gave a nervous chuckle.

"So what are your thoughts on the season so far?" Bridgette asked Jo.

"So far?" Jo asked as she took a while to think. "So far it's stupid. The challenges are ridiculous and there are too many people getting eliminated in one day. Owen got kicked off the same day me and this goth-ho got kicked off!" Jo shouted. Gwen stood up angrily and punched Jo in the face.

"Gwen! No! That's not a good idea!" Bridgette said as she got up to help Jo up. Jo pushed Bridgette off, and Bridgette tumbled backwards into Geoff.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" Jo screamed. Right before she could attack Gwen, security came out and took Jo off stage. "Hey! What the hell!? I'm not done!" Jo screamed off stage. "I'll kill you!" Jo's voice faded. Bridgette sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Anyway, Gwen what are your thoughts on everything so far?" Bridgette asked as she handed Gwen a microphone.

"I was pissed at first, but I realize I placed second in season one. But in the others seasons, I didn't do so well." Gwen sighed and began rubbing her eyes. "But Duncan...I'll never know what he wanted to tell me." Gwen wiped something off her face, presumably a tear.

"Gwen..." Bridgette went over and hugged Gwen. "It will be ok." Bridgette said. Gwen smiled and than shook Bridgette off her. Gwen moved down the couch as Owen entered, without being called in. "Owen..." Bridgette stared at Owen "We were going to do a segment...but ok!" Bridgette smiled.

"Hahah awesome guys! It's really cool to be here!" Owen flopped onto the couch, making it wobble for a while.

"Owen, how are ya' doin' after being booted third?" Geoff asked.

"Well...I won season one, placed fifth in season two and placed eight in season three! So I made it past the merge each season...except this one." Owen frowned.

"It's okay big guy. At least you might see your friends win, am I right?" Geoff asked cheerfully. Owen smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! WHOO!" Owen got up and cheered then plopped back onto the couch, making it sink down a bit. "Anywho, it's not all about winning cause I've won before and so did that skinny guy..." Owen paused and looked down. He looked to stage left to see Cameron waiting to come on stage. "CAMERON! THAT GUY!" Owen said. Cameron was pushed out onto stage. He nervously sat next to Owen. Without being asked a question, Cameron began talking.

"I guess I'm sad...but like Owen said, it isn't about winning, it's about having fun! And I already won!" Cameron smiled. Bridgette took back the microphone that Gwen had handed to Owen who handed it to Cameron.

"We will be right back after this commercial break! Watch this special preview for Total Drama Finale!" Bridgette announces. The lights shut off, the large screen being the only light. It flashes with pictures of the remaining contestants. Chris appears on screen, standing on the dock.

"Next time on Total Drama Finale, our campers will have to endure their first nonpsychical challenge!" Chris said. The scene switched to the amphitheater. On the stage was a podium with a microphone, and to the side were seats staggered everywhere. "Our campers will have to use their knowledge of the show, to help them win this extra special challenge! The winners get to take home the first five episodes of season one at the end of the entire show, and a bobble head of me!" Chris smiled cheesily while holding up his bobble head. "The losers will send someone home. Hopefully the Gophers don't lose, cause so far. they suck. I'm also bringing back an ETXRA SPECIAL suprise for them!" Chris smiled deviosuly.

The screen goes black and a few more commercials play. The lights turn back on, and the normal logo appears on the screen.

"Welcome back to Total Drama: The Aftermath!" Geoff announced. "Woah, sounds like some drama is cooking up! Anyway, our next guest is...ME!" Geoff clapped his hands. The entire audience was silent. Geoff sighed. "Anyway, blah-blah-blah-yadda-yadaa yeah I'm sad about being kicked off. But it was an ACCIDENT! Chris was being a total douche about it, like really man, c'mon!" Geoff cried.

"ANYWAY-" Bridgette began so she could interrupt Geoff before he said anything else. "-our next guest is the queen of mean, who for her second time, didn't make it past the merge...HEATHER!" Bridgette guestered to stage left and the audience clapped loudly. Heather walked out with her arms crossed. Every step she took was loud an abnoxious. She forced Owen, Cameron and Gwen to move to the couch behind the couch they were already sitting on. Heather sat down and crossed her legs. There was a five minutes silence, It was one of the longest and most awkward silences ever,

"Heath-" Geoff began until Heather loudly and obnoxiously stopped him.

"NO." Heather screamed. "This isn't fair." Heather said. "I wasn't unfairly eliminated each time, just like Lindsay. That stupid blonde idiot!" Heather slammed her fist on the couch. "Season One, I got my head shaved, and they still kicked me out. I still never sued Chris. Season Two, I wasn't eliminated for no reason, and in Three I threw Alejandro's stupid dummy into the volcano!" Heather screamed as she quickly stamped her feet on the ground. She took a deep breath and mumbled something about self-control classes. "Ok, and now Lindsay eliminated me." Heather said.

"Bummer." Bridgette said. Before she could say anything, Heather stopped her.

"I got Lindsay kicked out in season one because of a racing challenge, and the same thing happened again, except to me." Heather sighed loudly. Suddenly Heather was filled with rage and began stamping her feet loudly. "I AM GOING TO KICK CHRIS'S ASS. I WILL BE BACK ON THAT SHOW! I WILL BE BACK ON THERE! THIS ISN'T FAIT! HE WILL BE PENNILESS! IN SEASON ONE, I SAID I'D SUE HIM, AND NOW I WILL!" Heather screamed and kicked over the coffee table in front of where Geoff and Bridgette sat. She walked off stage.

"Anyway..." Geoff looked to see where Heather was headed. "We have one final guest! The crazy alternate ego maniac...IZZY!" Geoff shouted causing the audience to clap. After they stopped there was a silence. There was a loud squeaking. Suddenly a nut and bolt fell from the ceiling. Just then an entire stage light fell from the ceiling. Seconds later Izzy fell from above onto the ground.

"Ta-da!" Izzy shouted. She looked at the shattered stage light and laughed. She back-flipped onto the couch.

"SO Izzy-" Bridgette began until she was stopped by Izzy.

"Yeah in season one I was booted seventh, and placed seventh, and in this season I was booted seventh again! This is crazy! But I said I would be back! Honestly I won't be done! I SHALL BE AVENGED!" Izzy screamed and ran off stage. Geoff looked at his watch.

"It seems we are out of time! Oh well! Tune in to the next episode of Total Drama Finale to find out what crazy questions will be asked! LATER!" Geoff announced. The lights fades and the audience cheers wildly.

**A/N: I will do Aftermaths. I hope this one was good :] tell me if they need anything changed to them and so on. I know I need segments added like "That's Gonna Leave A Mark!". I will do that next time. So eahc Aftermath, a sneak preview of future events will be shared! Fun! Anyway, PLEASE read Wawanakwa Massacre 1 -AND- Wawanakwa Masaacre 2! Also read Split Soul and Ty-lejandro ;) Thanks guys. Please review, follow and favorite!**


	10. Brain Buster Part 1

Last time on Total Drama...

Our contestants played a not so fun game of Laser Tag. The game went by rather quickly, making the show's time cut in half! More money for o'l Chris, am I right? In the end, the Gophers lost AGAIN! Izzy got the boot but swore to her team she would be back. Crazy, isn't she? Thirty one crazy kids left. Who will push their brain to the extreme in our upcoming brain busting challenge on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

The Killer Gophers sat nervously at their table. All of them except Eva were on one side of the table. Eva walked by and slammed her food on the table, causing the plate to shatter. She sat down, eyeing all her team mates. It seemed it was Eva against the rest of her team. Brick gulped loudly. Eva growled and punched Brick in the face. He flew back and his head slammed onto the counter. Shortly after that, Brick passed out and had tobe taken to the Infirmary. LeShawna looked at Eva angrily.

"Yeah, ya' know what girl?" LeShawna remarked to Eva as she shook her head and waved her finger. Eva growled loudly, bending her spoon in half. "We have had enough of angry tough Eva. Cut the act!" LeShawna snapped. Eva stood up and walked over to LeShawna, grabbing her by the neck. The whole room fell silent.

"Is isn't an act! I have a team filled with scum-sucking-stupid-dumbasses!" Eva screamed. Katie and Beth gasped, being extremely offended.

"YOU NEED TO-" LeShawna began, until she was cut off by Eva squeezing tighter on her neck. LeShawna began making strange gurgling sounds and eventually fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay screamed as she ran over to LeShawna. "Is she dead?!" Lindsay said as she bent down, examining LeShawna. Paramedics came in and reported she was passed out and she had to be delivered to the Infirmary. Noah, Beth and Katie glared at Eva who had sent two of their own team mates to the Infirmary. Now, they'd probably lose the challenge due to the loss of team members.

After all the drama had died down everyone resumed having breakfast. The Rats, who hadn't lost a single player yet, and have won all of the challenges, were enjoying a nice peaceful breakfast. All the other teams were arguing or something else disruptive. Lindsay was in Tyler's lap, being fed by him, Courtney, Bridgette, Dawn and Dakota were all talking about how they would win the challenge.

"I wonder what the challenges Chris will put us through today." Dawn wondered.

"Actually, I know what it is!" Bridgette chirpped excitedly.

"Tell, do tell!" Dakota said as she painted her nails.

"I saw a preview at the Aftermath show. We have to answer some questions. It's a mind game! It will be on the previous seasons!" Bridgette explained. Courtney gave a short smart-ass chuckle.

"HA! I know everything. I was a C.I.T. I studied this show. Trust me, just listen to me and we'll be fine!" Courtney declared

"Hey, don't be taking charge Miss Bossy Pants!" Dakota said as she nudged Courtney with her elbow. Courtney nudged Dakota back, causing her to fall off the table. Meanwhile, Alejandro was stuck with Justin listening to a bunch of stuff that Harold was saying.

"Did you know, the molecule structure of a cow is-" Harold stopped talking when Alejandro got up and left. Harold looked at Justin and continued talking. Justin sighed loudly and began muttering for Harold to shut up. Alejandro walked over to Tyler and Lindsay.

"Tyler, I'm borrowing you for a second." Alejandro demanded as he grabbed Tyler by the arm and dragged him away from Lindsay.

"Dude, the f is your problem?" Tyler asked angrily.

"What in the world are you doing?" Alejandro asked while he was pointing to Lindsay.

"She is my girlfriend! DUH!" Tyler said and began walking away from Alejandro. He was grabbed by Alejandro and pulled back.

"But..." Alejandro began, taking a firm hold of Tyler's arm. "Jamaica. The diving challenge. The plane in London." Alejandro said, jogging a bunch of memories in Tyler's head. Tyler pushed Alejandro off. Tyler walked over to Lindsay. Lindsay looked at the two of them, horribly confused.

(In the Confessional)

Tyler-

"Okay that was over like...a year ago or something. And then Chris had that stupid party on the island before the show started! Ugh, why is he so...so...f*cking hot?"

Alejandro-

"Tyler will cave. Wait for it. Chris's little reunion before the show started was a great idea. Even though it was ONE day, not five...or whatever he made up. I used that time to get Tyler to be mine, but somehow after that...he resisted! Just wait...he can't and WON'T ignore me forever."

Lindsay-

"Are Tyler and Alejandro like...what is up with them?"

(End of Confessional)

Sam sighed at the Maggots table. Seeing Mike and Zoey so happily together made him kind of sad. He wished Dakota would notice him, but he thought it just wasn't meant to be. Anyway, he still wanted to try even though he knew he would be rejected. So he got up and walked over to Dakota. Seconds later, he was thrown backwards into his table and fell onto the ground.

"The pain! I can't feel anything!" Sam moaned. He was now the third person to be taken away to the Infirmary. People were getting hurt all over!

"Yah." Staci began. "My second cousin's brother Marie invented pain. Before then-" Staci was stopped by Cody.

"Staci...you can't invent pain. It's always been around and always will be." Cody said, which annoyed Staci.

"Yah...I guess." Staci mumbled. She got up with her bowl. "Anyone want more oats? My dad's uncle Quaker invented them. Yah." Staci told them as she collected Cody and Sierra's bowl to get refilled. It seemed out of no where, Sierra appeared next to Cody. Cody screamed and nearly fell to the ground, but Sierra caught up.

"Oh my little Codykins!" Sierra said in a baby voice as she ran her fingers through her hair. "We're gonna win, together, forever!" Sierra said as she hugged Cody sightly.

"No-offense Sierra. But you are really creepy." Cody said trying not to be mean. Sierra's expression went from pure joy to pure sadness. Tears filled her eyes. She pushed Cody off and ran out of the mess hall crying. Cody received looks from Zoey, B and everyone else.

"You better go apologize." Ezekiel said. Cody nodded and slowly walked out of the mess hall, not wanting to have to apologize at all. Trent and Duncan sat in two chairs, away from their team table. Duncan was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Trent to say something. A minute went by with them saying nothing and Duncan had enough.

"You know what? You are being a dick." Duncan insulted. "You pull me to the side to talk about 'us', whatever the f*ck that means, and now you won't say sh*t!" Duncan sighed angrily and began to leave. Trent grabbed onto his sleeve, pulling him back.

"Duncan..." Trent started. "I know you never told Gwen...what you had to tell her and you're mad about it, I get it. But don't take it out on ME." Trent said calmly. "But...Duncan, dude, are we together?" Trent asked nervously. Duncan had an expression of shock, disgust and pure bewilderment. Duncan gave a fake laugh and looked around. He grabbed Trent by the shirt.

"Hey ladies, you done?" Scott called out from the table. He interrupted Duncan from saying something to Trent. Duncan became to enraged.

"Yeah!" Lightning laughed. "You little baby fa-" Lightning was stopped and was grabbed by the throat by Duncan. Duncan grabbed Scott by the throat with his other hand. Seconds later, Lightning and Scott were wheeled to the infirmary. All the contestants were on the bleachers in front of the amphitheater, grouped with their respective teams. Chris stood on the stage. There was a podium with a microphone where he was. To the right of him, were chairs and seats staggered upwards. They were set up just like how they were in X-Treme Torture. Chris looked to see the contestants tired, annoyed, bored, or anything but positive emotions. He chuckled and took a group of index cards out from his pants.

"Hello! You all look happy." Chris said. The contestants moaned or made rude remarks to Chris. Chris just chuckled and shook it off. "Well...it seems we have...five people in the Infirmary. That leaves twenty-six of you guys to compete. Anyway, these seats, are where your team will sit. When it's your teams turn, you will come up to these seats. I will ask you five questions about the previous seasons of Total Drama. Anywho, the two teams that score the most points will move onto the finals! The team that loses in the finals will have to send someone home, and the winners, win! Simple?" Chris looked at the contestants. Some of them nodded, some of them shrugged and other didn't care. "Great! Let's get started!" Chris cheered.

First up in the seats on stage were the Mutant Rats. Hopefully they could win this challenge. They won all the others ones, and they haven't sent anyone home yet. Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro and Justin were in the first row. Harold, Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn and Dakota were behind them, in the second row. Chris shuffled through his notecards. He noted that anyone on the team could answer the question, it didn't matter. There were five questions, and they had to get all of them to advance to the next round.

"Question One." Chris began. "In Total Drama Action, who quit because of an illegal alliance?" Chris asked. Everyone began rapidly discussing.

"Wasn't it a girl?" Tyler asked, just to get hit on the head by Courtney.

"Is was DJ, right?" Justin asked. "Cause he had the alliance with Chef! IT WAS DJ!" Justin yelled. DJ, who was in the crowd, sunk down in his seat, embarrased.

"Question Two." Chris started. "In Total Drama Revenge of the Island, who was eliminated the most amount of times?" Chris asked. Everyone was confused. Dakota didn't care, she was now painting her toe nails. Dawn's eyes lit up.

"Dakota." Dawn announced loudly. Chris nodded, telling her she was correct. Dakota rolled her eyes and continued painting her toe nails.

"Question Three." Chris announced. "It Total Drama World Tour, who was going to be eliminated fourth, but this was changed because SOMEONE ELSE was forced off the show for damaging my property!" Chris said angrily. The contestants went over it. Sierra sprung up, jumping up and down. She knew the answer.

"Wasn't it me-" Alejandro said, until Courtney covered his mouth. Alejandro slapped Courtney's hand away. "Cause I was mad that Heather went behind my back and voted for me, but the Sierra blew up the plane so she got forced off the show by Chris!" Alejandro explained.

"NOT NOW ALEJANDRO!" Courtney screamed. "Oh!" Courtney turned to Chris with the answer. "Sierra was eliminated fourth!" Courtney said. A buzzer went off, indicating they were wrong. Sierra sighed angrily and sat back down. Chris shook his head revealing the answer was Alejandro explained EXACTLY what Alejandro had explained seconds earlier.

"Question Four." Chris said. "In Total Drama Island, what was the name of the sasquatch that lived in the cave?" Chris asked. Tyler shot up jumping up and down, waving his arms everywhere.

"SASQWAWANAKWA!" Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs. Courtney got jumped off her seat and tackled Tyler, calling him an idiot and a dumbass. Alejandro pulled Courtney off, nearly throwing her onto the ground. He helped Tyler up and shook his head. He offered for him to go to to the infirmary with him, and Tyler agreed. While the game continued on, the two off them walked off together to get to the infirmary as the game continued and Chris asked question five. Tyler began coughing, followed by spitting out some blood.

"She really messed you up." Alejandro said, obvserving Tyler's face. He softly put his hand on Tyler's chin and turned Tyler's head to both sides. "She did a lot of damage in those five seconds. Damn." Alejandro said. He noticed Tyler was starting to limp. Alejandro put on arm around Tyler's waist. He took Tyler's right arm, and wrapped it around the back of his neck, and held Tyler's hand, to keep him in place. Tyler looked into Alejandro's eyes and gave a short smile. Alejandro carried Tyler off with a sinister yet sweet smile on his face. Tyler had trusted him. Now, Alejandro was going to use him, and then dump him when he was done. Time went on and on and The Rats and Gophers had gone. The Gophers had gotten three questions right, and the Rats only getting three right too. Each Gopher got to answer a question, and Beth answered twice, since there were only four of them present. The Maggots were up and it was their time to answer.

"Question One." Chris said. "In Total Drama Island, who had the fear of being buried alive?" Chris asked, giving off a large grin.

"GWEN!" Sierra shouted out before anyone else could say a word. Chris smiled and nodded.

"Question Two. In Total Drama Action, who was eliminated in the challenge where you had to find the alien eggs and return to home base?" Chris asked, looking directly at Sierra, knowing she would answer first.

"BRIDGETTE AND GEOFF!" Sierra screamed. Bridgette began crying because Geoff had been eliminated. Sierra chuckled nervously.

"In Total Drama World Tour, who was eliminated because of destorying their alien artifact?" Chris asked.

"TYLER!" Sierra yelled, jumping up and down wildly. It was as if she was having spasms.

"Where is Alejandro." Chris asked looking around. Before he could say anything, Sierra responded thinking it was one of the questions.

"HE TOOK TYLER TO THE INFIRMARY AND THEY'RE PROBABLY MAKING OUT!" Sierra shouted. Lindsay gasped in the crowd. She began asking Bridgette questions about Tyler and why Sierra was talking about Tyler making out with Alejandro.

"Final Question..." Chris began. "On Revenge of the Island, who was eliminated first?" Chris asked. The second Chris finished, Sierra answered.

"STACI!" Serra screamed, pointing at Staci who was sitting below her. Chris clapped loudly and congratulated them on being the first team to get all five right. It was now time for the Bass to get asked their questions. Everyone sat down, and Trent and Duncan sat next to eachother. Their team was missing Scott and Lightning because Duncan badly hurt them. Chris waited for everyone to get seated.

"Number One. What season did Izzy place seventh?" Chris asked. The team went into a huddle and began talking quickly and rather loudly.

"Season one!" Sadie chimed. Chris nodded and moved onto the next question. "See guys, I am so fetch. I know what I am doing and I know how to work it! Oh yeah back to werk-" Sadie said. She stopped because of a loud buzzer. Her team started yelling at her. They missed what the next question was because Sadie was talking.

"Number Three..." Chris started, looking at Sadie skeptically. "Do I have my own brand of hair gel?" Chris asked. The contestants looked at him puzzled because the question had nothing to do with the seasons. The contestants nodded, getting the question right.

"Four AND FIVE. Who are the contestants that have unique hair color, and name describe their hair. Meaning, NO ONE ELSE has that shade or color." Chris said. It was a rather unique question.

"OH!" Anne Maria screamed. "Izzy, she has unatural orange hair. Scott, he is a ginger. Zoey, her hair is dyed. Gwen, her hair is also dyed. Dawn, her hair is a misty blonde. Duncan, he has green and black. Jo, she has a throwup color hair. Harold, he has really red-brown hair. Finally, Sierra. Her hair is purple and dyed!" Anne Maria. A loud ding went off. The Bass and Maggots had the most points. The Maggots with five and the Bass with four. It was now time for the finals!

How will these two teams handle the pressure? Can they do it? This will put their brains on super focus mode. They'll bleed from thinking so hard! Who will win, and more importantly, who will be the one to go home? All coming up next time on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

* * *

**A/N: How is it guys? :D I'm working to get these out pretty fast. I can probably get the next one out by this Friday or Saturday! I am seriously being legit! So any questions comments or concerns? :S Please PM or Review for any questions etc.**

**READ WAWANAKWA MASSACRE 2 AND TAKE IT'S POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Before you read it, you have to read Wawanakwa Massacre 1. Just saying. ALSO, read Split Soul and Ty-lejandro :3 Thanks guys! Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite :***


	11. Brain Buster Part 2

Last time on Total Drama...

Our four teams went head to head to head to head in a crazy trivia game. The game consisted of five questions, that would relate to each season on the show. The two teams that scored the most points would end up heading off to the finals. These two teams were the Screaming Bass and the Toxic Maggots. Now, these two teams will have to fight with their teams to claim victory and win. The losers, will have to send someone home, in the most dramatic elimination to come! All of this coming up now on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE**

The Bass and Maggots were up on the stage. The Bass on the left, and the Maggots on the right. Chris stood in the middle between the two teams. Both of the teams had no seats and were forced to stand. The losers, the Gophers and the Rats, watched from the bleachers in front of the stage.

"Ok! Bass, and Maggots!" Chris began, tapping the small microphone clipped to his shirt. "There will be thirteen questions asked. The team who gets the most points in the end, will win! The losers, will have to send someone home. Thankfully, it's impossible for the Gophers to lose! So a break for them!" Chris chuckled. Eva screamed, picked up Brick and threw him at Chris. Chris shouted and ducked, and Brick went flying past him. Chris sighed and adjusted his shirt. Blainley raised an eyebrow because of Eva's temper. "Let us begin!" Chris said.

(In the Confessional)

Eva-

"Nice Chris! Next time that low life loser host of this so called show makes another crack like that...well I'm not sure. I'll grab him by his neck and squeeze him until his head POPS OFF AND HIS ENTIRE BODY IS CRIPPLED!"

Blainley-

"That is why Eva is so good for our alliance, A.K.A. MY alliance! We lied and said it was Ezekiel's, but it's secretly mine. Everyone thinks it's their own, but it's actually mine. Each member of the alliance is on a seperate team. We have NO ONE from the Rats. We need someone desperate enough. Then, we can destroy our teams from the inside out, and it will be US in the final four. But who from the Rats can I get?"

(End of Confessional)-

"Question One. Who was eliminated tenth in Total Drama Island?" Chris asked. Both teams were silent. Trent gasped, thinking he knew. He pointed at Sadie, who was tapping her forehead. Trent whispered to Sadie, asking if it was her. Sadie shrugged. Sierra, who was usually the first to answer, was to busy fixing Cody's hair. Cody was trying to get Sierra off. Sierra tackled Cody and ran off the stage. She and Cody ran off, leaving only six people on the Maggots while the Bass had eight.

"Wasn't it me?" Sadie asked. Chirs nodded followed by a loud ding ding. The first point was to the Bass. Only twelve questions left.

"Two, who is the only contestants NOT to make it in the merge in the only seaon they were in?" Chris asked.

'ME, KATIE AND EVA!" Sadie shouted as she jumped up and down, waving her arms wildly. Chris clapped and a ding ding went off.

"Question Three, what is Blainley's full name?" Chris asked.

"Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" Staci said. "Just like my aunt's niece Mildred Andrews. She was the first television host, yah." Staci said. Chris grunted and pushed Staci off the stage. Staci, insteaed of going back on stage, walked off into the bleachers, to talk about her "family". The Maggots now only had five people up on stage.

"Question Four AND Five!" Chris announced. The contestants got excited. It was a double question. "Who is the person who appears in the most episodes to date, and who is the second person to appear in most episodes to date?" Chris asked. This got people thinking. They thought about contestants that made if extremely far in the game, such as Heather or Duncan. They must have been in ever episode, or most of them anyway, right? Scott snapped his fingers.

"Easy. Chris and Chef! They've appeared in EVERY episode!" Scott declared proudly, trying to rub it in the other team's face. Chris nodded, and the Bass were awarded two points. The Bass had four points, and the Maggots had one. Eight more questions to go. Scott looked off to see Dawn staring at him. Dawn quickly looked away, acting as if she wasn't staring. Scott moaned and walked off stage to see what Dawn wanted, or why she was looking at him. When Scott approached Dawn, she hopped off the bleachers and began walking away. Scott followed her.

(In The Confessional)

Scott-

"Clever, clever, clever! She lead me out away from everyone. She's probably going to get over her anger and apologize to me! I'm sure of it.

Dawn-

"Scott, oh Scott! He thinks I'll just forgive him? Oh, what he did! He's such-such-such-a...nimrod!"

(End of Confessional)

"What do you want Dawn?" Scott asked coming to a stop. He looked behind him. He couldn't see the stage. They weren't anywhere close.

"I want to talk about what you did and why it's wrong." Dawn said. Dawn had been anxious about this, but now was the time. A wave of anxiety hit Scott. His eyes widened, and he began mildly trembling, which Dawn noticed.

"Oh...ok." Scott muttered, looking in Dawn's direction, but not looking at her. Rather, he was looking past her, over her and around her. Dawn knew Scott was trying to avoid any kind of eye contact.

"Two things are wrong." Dawn stated. "First off, what YOU DID last year to me while in the game. It was your fault I was eliminated. Also, all the pain you caused everyone else when you got them eliminated. But what you did to me, personally. You hurt me Scott, and I'll never like you, or trust you again!" Dawn said as she stormed off.

"OH are you sh*tting me?! You can't say something like that and...and f*cking storm off!" Scott screamed while he watched Dawm get smaller and smaller and eventually disappear from his view. "Great Dawn. Ugh, f*ck it." Scott stomped off to the cabins. Meanwhile, back at the ampitheater, question nine was about to be asked.

"Wow-ow!" Chris looked at the stats on and index card. "Bass six and Maggots two. This, WON'T be a close one. Unless the Maggots win all the rest of the round, they will have to send someone home. "Anyway, Question nine and ten, will be a double question!" Chris smiled. Some people were happy, and some people were pissed. It was worth two points and if the Maggots missed it, they would be toast. "Who were the two hosts for Celebrity Manhunt?" Chris asked. Zoey pushed everyone out of the way and ran up to Chris.

"BLAINLEY AND JOSH! BLAINLEY AND JOSH!" Zoey screamed as she grabbed onto Chris's shirt. She was determined to win. Chris pushed Zoey off. He looked at his answer key and nodded. The Maggots now had four points! Only three more questions to go. The Maggots HAVE to get all of these right, or they lose.

"Question eleven..." Chris began. Suspense was building up in the air. Who has made it to the final three, twice?" Chris asked.

"HEATHER!" Zoey shouted before anyone thought to speak, and before anyone had a chance to think of the answer. She was right. The Maggots and Bass were almost tied.

"Question Twelve. Who has been eliminated first, twice?" Chris asked. Zoey grabbed onto Chris and shook him wildly. Was she crazy? No, she just wanted to win. This side of Zoey, drove Mike absoultley crazy, and he liked this side of Zoey.

"EZEKIEL!" Zoey screamed, letting go of Chris and pointing to Ezekiel. Ezekiel hunched down, being a little embarassed. Chris nodded. The two teams were tied. It was the tie-breaker. The person who guessed it right first, would win and the other team would lose. But if someone guessed and was wrong, they would probably be sent home on their team, due to screwing up the challenge.

"Question Thirteen." Chris began. He tapped his foot slowly. People were clenching onto eachother nervously. What was the question? What was it?! "WHAT...is my last name?" Chris asked. People began to jump forward to be heard. People pushed eachother down to get to Chris. But everyone ultimatley failed. Sam, who was on the Maggots, was the first one to be heard.

"MCLANE!" Sam shouted. The way he said it sounded like 'mc-lane'. The correct way to pronounce 'mc-clane', though it was spelled McClean. The Maggots screamed in horror at Sam's wrong answer. Just then, DJ from the Bass screamed the correct name.

"WINNERS!" Chris shouted, pointing to DJ and his team. "LOSERS!" Chris shouted pointing to Sam and his team. Sam's team sighed. They all walked off stage angrily. Dakota hopped up onto the stage and starting teasing Sam, and making him nearly break down. Sam was so close, but it was such a big mistake. Dakota walked off, and everyone left, leaving only Sam.

It was minutes before elimination, and everyone had to cast their vote on a ballot. The electronic voting devices were broken, and all the passports had gone missing. Everyone did their vote inside the confessional. All the ballots were put in a box that was nailed shut. Ezekiel was about to go into vote, until he was grabbed by Blainley. Blainley whispered something in his ear.

"Cody?!" Ezekiel said rather loudly. Blainley sighed and whispered more into Ezekiel's ear. "Wait..." Ezekiel began until he was grabbed again by Blainley. "Oh...ok! I get it...I think!" Ezekiel said. Blainley handed Ezekiel a screw-driver and shoved him into the confessional to vote.

(In the Confessional)

Blainley-

I had a plan. I always have a plan. Ezekiel is my helping hand on the Maggots. Eva is my hand on the Gophers, I'm the hand on the Bass. But we still need a Rat. Anyway, I couldn't let Sam go home. He and Dakota have unresolved issues, and I want him here. I want someone else to go home. Someone I HATE someone who is an IDIOT.

(End of Confessional)

The Maggots sat and waited for Ezekiel. Chris looked at his watch and commented that it was a half-hour show. Ezekiel finally showed up and sat down. Ten seconds later, Chef showed up with the box of ballots. Ezekiel sighed loudly and nervously. Chris opened the box with a hammer and read the votes in his head.

"Woah! Shocker." Chris commented as he looked up at the team sitting infront of him. "When I call your name, you will recive a memory book. Whoever doesn't recieve a memory book will have to take the Stairs of Shame up take the Lift of Losers. The following are safe..."

"Mike, Zoey, Staci, Ezekiel and B!"

Chris tossed the memory books at each of them. Sam, Cody and Sierra were left. Chris eyed each of them. He held up a memory book. Cody clenched his hand tightly. He suddenly realized he was actually holding Sierra's hand. Sierra held tighter, not letting Cody go.

"Sam."

Sam cheered and grabbed his memory book. The team gasped. Sam!? How was he still in the game. Most of the team vote for him. "The final memory book goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sierra!"

Chris threw the memory book at Sierra. She broke down into tears and held onto Cody. Cody got up and sighed and walked quickly away from Sierra, and in seconds, had the harness on that would lift him away.

"WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE!" A female voice called out. Blainley stomped out from behind the bushes. "Cody wasn't supposed to go home!" She screamed, looking diretly at Ezekiel. "I said Sierra! I said SIERRA! I mentioned Cody, but I didn't mean him! GOSH, why can't you switch the damn votes the right way!?" She walked off screaming.

"Wait..." Zoey said. "So the votes were switched?! Cody isn't supposed to go! It was supposed to be Sam!" Zoey announced. During all the confusion, Sierra jogged up to where Cody was.

"Cody...I'll never forget you! I'll always love you!" Sierra grabbed onto Cody. There was a moment of silence. "Why am I not touching the ground?" Sierra asked. She looked down to see she was being lifted away with Cody. Sierra screamed and grabbed onto Cody tighter.

"NO!" Mike screamed. "SIERRA! WE NEED YOU ON OUR TEAM! WE NEED THE NUMBER ADVANTAGE!" Mike called out. It was too late. Cody was gone, and Sierra had gone to.

What will the next challenge be, and what season will it be themed with? What was this challenge's theme? Who cares! This is the third time in eight eliminations that two people have gone! Amazing! Nine down, and twenty-nine to go! What drama will happen with 'Blainley's alliance? What about Scott and Dawn? All to come on

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

* * *

**Eliminated: **Gwen, Jo, Owen, Cameron, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, Cody, Sierra

**In Competition: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Bridgette, Brick, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey.

**A/N: The double elimination was a last minute change. Originally Sam was going to go home, and Dakota would stand there and realize that she was being a bitch and she'd want to go with Sam, but Chris wouldn't let her. I know, I should have done that. But the fact that Sierra was going to leave with Cody, PREDICTABLE!**

**Read Wawanakwa Massacre 1 and 2! Take the POLL on Wawanakwa Massacre 2! Also read Tylerjandro and Split Soul.**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow/favorite! Next chapter(s) should be up this weekend. Bye guys!**


	12. Hot N Cold Part 1

Last time on Total Drama...

All of our four teams battled eachother in a fun trivia challenge! With the Bass and Maggots being the top two teams, Sam, managed to screw it up for the Maggots, causing them to lose. It turns out, that someone had been told to switch the votes, sending Cody home, and Sierra decided to go to! Blainley freaked out screaming about it being Sierra, not Cody, which leads us to believe, Blainley obviously had something to do with this. But who was the one who switched the votes? And what will Scott and Dawn become? Same with everyone else who's in 'love' of the fricking show. All to come up now on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE****.**

The Maggots sat awkwardly at their table in the mess hall. The Maggots and Rats were the only teams in the mess hall at the moment. Zoey keep thinking about what happened last night. The votes being switched, Cody being eliminated instead of Sam, and then Sierra leaving with Cody! But Zoey noticed something. She noticed that Ezekiel seemed very nervous when Blainley showed up and began screaming about how it wasn't supposed to be Cody. They were down three people, leaving them with six team mates. The Gophers and them both had six, the Bass had eight and the Rats had all nine. They haven't had a single loss or elimination yet. Zoey got up and walked over to Ezekiel.

"Hi Ezekiel." Zoey greeted cheerfully while she sat down next to him. Ezekiel jumped up, seeming very startled by Zoey.

"Oh-uh-um...hi Zoey!" Ezekiel said nervously. Zoey noticed how Ezekiel kept fondling his fingers rapidly.

"I need to ask you something" Zoey started. "I...we all saw how Blainley freaked out and was yelling about how it should have been Sierra, right?" Zoey looked at Ezekiel who was looking around nervously, as if he was looking for someone. In truth, he wanted Blainley here so he could talk to her. "Well..." Zoey started up again. "You seemed REALLY nervous when she said that. Then we learned the votes were switched-"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Ezekiel shouted. The room fell silent in second. Zoey stood there awkwardly, with people staring at her. "Listen..." Ezekiel said. "I don't know what happened, honest." Ezekiel said. Zoey noticed something. Ezekiel seemed to be looking at something behind Zoey. Behind Zoey, peeking into the mess hall, was Blainley. She was signaling to Ezekiel not to admit the truth to Zoey.

"What are you looking-" Zoey began, turning around to see no one there. All that was there was the wide open door to the mess hall.

"Well if we lose again, will we vote off Sam again, or boot who ever messed up the challenge?" Mike asked to B and Staci. B shrugged. He sat there for a moment thinking. He then looked at Sam and nodded. "So we'll vote for Sam if we lose. Ok" Mike concluded.

"Yah, my great sister's dad Sam created the first vote. Yah, before then people would just no vote, and no one would win, and they'd be sad." Staci commented. Sam was sitting at the edge of the table, away from everyone. He saw that Dakota had gotten up to get something to eat.

(In the Confessional)

Sam-

"I really think me and Dakota are connecting. I mean, yeah at the one day cast reunion I'd usually so called 'flirt' with other girls, especially Lindsay. But that's not true. Not one bit. Me and her at the reunion would usually fight and then we'd break up, and we'd make up. It was easy. But I guess she got tired of it, I dunno."

Dakota-

"Sam is one of the most disgusting and sick people I've ever met. He'd always find Lindsay and flirt with her and all that other crap! Then he'd lie and say he never did! Our relationship was on and off and a huge mistake!"

(End of Confessional)

"Hey Dakota!" Sam called out as he stood up and began to walk over to her.

"Paparazzi?!" Dakota squealed and turned around, posing in suggestive ways. She realized it was just Sam. "Oh, yeah, I thought my camera-man wouldn't sound like a dumbass." Dakota said, quickly turning away from Sam.

"No Dakota, please!" Sam cried out. Dakota turned around and slammed her tray down on the table. The whole room fell silent and watched the two of them.

"SHUT UP SAM! I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR BULL-SH*T! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU NEVER DID!" Dakota screamed angrily, tears filling in her eyes. She dashed out of the room crying. In seconds the two teams that were in the room began talking loudly. Sam stood there silently. He walked out of the mess hall off to the cabins. Meanwhile, the Rats were sitting at their table awkwardly, and Courtney was pissed off.

"How could Dakota do that?" Courtney said loudly, making sure her whole team heard. "Now everyone is going to think our team is filled with a bunch of selfish, annoying, loud freaks!" Courtney said, stabbing her fork violently into her food.

"Courtney, Courtney. Reputation is not everything." Alejandro said.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Courtney said, throwing her bowl of food at Alejandro. Tyler chuckled, receiving a nasty look from Alejandro. Harold was sitting quietly eating his food, when he was grabbed by someone and dragged into the kitchen.

(In the Confessional)

Courtney-

"Ale-jerko deserved every bit of that nasty food Chef makes. It's his fault that Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Duncan, Cpdy and ME were eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. Gwen and Owen have been kicked off already, so will he try to get us eliminated again? I hope not. If anything, I WILL MAKE SURE, he gets eliminated. One way or another. I need help, I need an alliance! But who?"

(End of Confessional)

"You." a female voice said. Harold looked up to see Blainley standing over him. Harold got off the kitchen floor and stood up. "Me, Eva and Ezekiel are in an alliance. My alliance. We have a member of the alliance on each team, so do you want to be in the alliance or not?" Blainley asked.

"No way! You are mean and I saw what you did to Bridgette! Sending her off to Siberia!" Harold replied. "No way! No way!" Harold said as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"WAIT! If you join, I'll make sure the two of us make it AT LEAST past both merges and into the final three." Blainley cried abnoxiously, trying to get Harold's attention. Harold turned around and walked over to Blainley. He shook her hand and nodded. It was offical. The alliance had four memeber, one on each team. Meanwhile back in the main hall, Bridgette and Dawn were having a conversation.

"Oh yeah, Geoff, back in the second season, he turned into a total jerk obsessed with violence and playing overly violent games on the aftermath!" Bridgette explained.

"Well Scott...he's worse. He caused nearly every elimination last season, including mine." Dawn said.

"Do you like like Scott at all?" Bridgette asked. Dawn stopped and looked up into Bridgette's eyes. Dawn slowly nodded.

"But I don't want to! He's mean and vile and he did something else to me that was way worse than anything anyone could imagine." Dawn cried. Before Bridgette could ask a loud ringing from the outside megaphone was heard. All the teams walked outside and gathered around the megaphone.

'GREETING CONTESTANTS." Chris announced. "PART ONE OF YOUR SOON TO BE, HOT AND COLD CHALLENGE! FIND ME ON THE WESTERN SHORE! FIRST TEAM TO GET THEIR IS EXCLUDED FROM THE CHALLENGE AND DOES NOT HAVE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE CHALLENGE. IT ONLY HAS TO BE ONE MEMBER OF THE TEAM." Chris said. Everyone gasped! They were all excited and ready to find Chris. Everyone thought that they would be the first ones to find Chris, and not have to participate in the challenge. "YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF FIVE." Chris stated. All the teams got together. Blainley suddenly had an idea. She grabbed Harold, Eva and Ezekiel.

"Ok guys, I have an idea." Blainley began.

"FIVE!" Chris's voice boomed out of the speaker.

"We'll all go together, and Chris might excuse all four of us, or whoever gets there first." Blainley said.

"FOUR!" Chris continued the countdown.

"This idea sounds so stupid. Screw you!" Eva said as she stomped off. Blainley grabbed Eva and dragged her back.

"THREE!" Chris said, his voice filled with excitement.

"I think it's cool, eh?" Ezekiel agreed. "We should all do it, that way we can't go home!" Ezekiel cheered.

"TWO!" Chris shouted. All the teams were lined up together on the beach, waiting to find Chris.

"That is illogical. That would be impossible." Harold added. Blainley slapped Harold.

"ONE!" Chris cheered. Everyone went dashing down the beach, pushing, shoving and screaming. Blainley stood there observing everyone, while the other alliance members were very impatient and wanted to go.

"FOLLOW ME!" Blainley screamed as she dashed back off the beach, onto the dock and dragged the alliance members past the bonfire and into the forest.

(In the Confessional)

Eva-

"Blainley is being really shifty. First she led us into the forest, AWAY from the shore line. Were we even headed in the right direction? If not, I am going to RIP HER THROAT OUT WITH MY FINGER-NAILS!"

Ezekiel-

"Oh yeh, I'm so fly. My alliance is goin' so great, yeh, know what I mean? Blainley is taking a lot of control, eh?"

Harold-

"I am a little bit skeptical about this whole alliance. I think I should just quit. That's the best idea.

Blainley-

"I'm doing so great in this alliance. I'm going to be the last one standing. First I'll get rid of Ezekiel, Harold and Eva. See, everything is going right. And yes, I did want to get them all to the west shore where Chris was first. I DID NOT want to do a challenge today. So tiring.

(End of Confessional)

Eva was ahead of Blainley, who had Harold and Ezekiel behind her. Eva was actually rather far ahead of Blainley. She couldn't have this happen. Eva couldn't be the first one there. Blainley stopped and picked up a rock. She sprinted ahead at full speed. She launched the rock at a tree. The rock bounced off the tree and hit Eva in the head. Eva fell over onto the ground, but she got back up quickly.

Blainley was now ahead of Eva and Ezekiel and Harold were still behind. Blainley could see a clearing in the trees. She went through them to see Chris and Chef Hatchet. On the beach was a type of platform the rose out of the ground. In the platform were four pools that were about the size of a large hot-tub. They could only fit ten or eleven people at the most. A large portion of the area where Chris was, was covered in snow and dark sand. One side had the snow, and the other side had the sand. Blainley looked to see the other contestants getting close.

Blainley ran forward to see the land she was on ended in a long drop. Below, at the bottom of the drop, was Chris. Blainley looked to see Eva charging at her. Before Blainley could move, Eva slammed into her and the two began falling. SPLASH! The two of them slammed into different pools. Chris turned to see them.

"Hello!" Chris greeted. Courtney showed up first, followed by the other contestants showed up and shortly after, Harold and Ezekiel fell from the cliff and landed on the sand. Courtney pushed everyone out of the way.

"HOLD ON!" Courtney shouted. "They went a different way! It's not fair! I was here first! The Rats don't have to compete cause I WAS HERE FIRST!" Courtney screamed.

"I never said you had to go on the beach." Chris said. "So it's fair." Chris turned to see Eva and Blainley in the pools. They began arguing about who made it first. Chris went over and checked the cameras. He turned to the two girls with a smile on his face. 'BLAINLEY!" Chris cheered. Blainley clapped and the rest of her teams cheered. The Bass didn't have to compete in the competition. Eva screamed angrily. She got out out of the pool and began punching her fist into the ground.

"Anyway..." Chris continued. "The snow and the sand! It represents the cold mountains of Yukon and the warm desert of the Sahara! Wow! We traveled to two different places!" Chris smiled. The contestants stood there impatiently. "Anyway, each team will go into any pool. The temperatures will fluctuate from extremely hot, to freezing cold! The whole point is, which ever team has the last person standing, wins! BUT, the BASS do NOT have to compete." Chris explained. The Bass cheered. That means Blainley, Lightning, DJ, Scott, Duncan, Trent, Sadie and Anne Maria didn't have to participate. Everyone began discussing and complaining about the challenge. Suddenly a loud scream was heard from Dakota. Everyone backed away, making a circle around Dakota and Sam.

"F*CK OFF SAM! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOU A RE A NERD FATTY LOSER IDIOT!" Dakota screamed. "YOU WERE ALWAYS FLIRTING WITH LINDSAY INSTEAD OF BEING WITH ME! YOU WERE NEVER COMMITTED! YOU HAD ONE FOOT IN, AND ONE FOOT OUT!" Dakota cried.

"Babe-" Sam began.

"DON'T YOU DARE F*CKING CALL ME THAT!" Dakota yelled.

"-ok..." Sam continued. "I know our love was real, and you are super mad, but we can still work things out!" Sam said. Suddenly there was an all to familiar 'ding-ding!'

"Hear that?" Chris asked. "That's the musical que. The music I've been to lazy to put in the show, but here we go! Normally you would all have to sing so you don't get eliminated, but only Sam and Dakota have to sing. Note, due to budget on writing original songs. We have to use pre-made one. Yeah...so think of a song to go with the moment! The show only had to pay the royalty fees..." Chris added. Dakota turned to Sam. The music started. It was a too familiar quick tempo drum beat sound. Dakota walked up to Sam angrily.

_"You, change your mind, like a girl, changes clothes! Yeah you, P.M.S., like a bitch, I would know!"_

_"And you, over-think, always speak, cryptically! I should know, that you're no good for me-e-e!"_

_"Cause you're Hot then your Cold, you're yes then you're no! You're in than you're out, you're up and you're down!"_

_"You're wrong when its right, its black and its white! We fight we break up, we kiss we make up!"_

_"You couldn't really wanna' stay, no! You shouldn't really wanna' go-o!"_

"You're Hot then you're Cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and down!"

Sam stood their awkwardly as Dakota dissed him angrily. It was Sam's turn to sing.

_"Um...uh we, used to be, just like twins, so in sync! Yeah...uh the same, energy, no we're dead...battery!"_

_"Used to laugh...um about nothing! Yeah...uh now you're plain boring! I...should know, that you're no good for...uh...me!"_

Sam jumped forward at Dakota and the two began singing to each other back and forth.

_"Cause you're Hot then your Cold, you're yes then you're no! You're in than you're out, you're up and you're down!"_

_"You're wrong when its right, its black and its white! We fight we break up, we kiss we make up!"_

_"You couldn't really wanna' stay, no! You shouldn't really wanna' go-o!"_

_"You're Hot then you're Cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and down!"_

Dakota pushed Sam down onto the ground and walked around the circle of people.

_"Someone! Call the doctor! Gotta' case of love bi-polar! Stuck on a roller coaster, can't get off this ride!"_

Dakota stopped and took deep breaths. She angrily eyed Sam.

_"You...change your mind...like a girl...changes clothes..."_

_"Cause you're Hot then your Cold, you're yes then you're no! You're in than you're out, you're up and you're down!"_

_"You're wrong when its right, its black and its white! We fight we break up, we kiss we make up!"_

_"You couldn't really wanna' stay, no! You shouldn't really wanna' go-o!"_

_"You're Hot then you're Cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up and down!"_

Dakota and Sam ended the song, and Dakota pushed Sam onto the ground, smiling. Now that the music was over, it was time for the challenge.

The first musical number, Hot N Cold by Katy Perry! Fun. Now the brutal challenge of surviving the blazing waters and the freezing waters. Who can survive this living hell, who will crack, who will die and who will win? Next time on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! First musical number. I figured with everything that's going on with Dakota and Sam, that I should use that song. I literally decided that right after Eva and Blainley fell off the cliff x)**

**Anyway, READ Wawanakwa Massacre 1 + 2. Read Tylejandro and Split Soul also! Thanks guys! TAKE THE POLL FOR Wawanakwa Massacre 2 on my profile!**

**Please review, favorite and follow! Part Two could/should be up by Friday or Saturday! :***


	13. Hot N Cold Part 2

Last time on Total Drama Finale...

Our four teams went on a fun race as their first part of their challenge. The first team to get there would be excused from the challenge. After Blainley foiled Eva's plans to get there first, Blainley and her team ended up being excused from the challenge. Also, the first musical number, Hot N Cold, was preformed by Dakota and Sam. So what will happen now? Who will face the heat and ice of the upcoming challenge? All coming up on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

Chris stood before the three teams participating. Meanwhile, Blainley and the Bass were off back at their cabins, just enjoying themselves. Chris had finished explaining the challenge. They would have to get inside the pools that stood before them. The temperature of the pool would increase to extremely hot temperatures, all the way down to freezing temperatures. The team with the last person standing would win, and the team who quits first, loses the game.

"Get ready!" Chris said as the contestants got into the pools, fully dressed in their casual attire. "Let the scorching and freezing begin!" Chris declared as he shot off a gun into the air. Seconds later, a bird came plummeting down into the ocean. Chris muttered something about a lawsuit and walked off.

"This isn't so bad." Zoey said as she relaxed and sunk down into the pool.

"Yeah, Zoey is right." Mike agreed and he sunk down in the waters too.

"Whatever." Dakota remarked loudly. Her team's pool was right next to the Maggots. "I am NOT sitting near Sam. You heard the song I sang." Dakota complained while she stepped out of the pool and walked off.

"Dakota! NO!" Courtney screamed. She hopped out of the pool and dashed after Dakota and tackled her. She dragged Dakota back to the pool and was about to throw her in until Chef stopped her.

"I. Don't. Think. So!" Chef screamed. "She left the pool and so did you, so that means, you are both out of the game! Shoo! Go away!" Chef screamed, throwing Courtney and Dakota to the ground.

"Oh-oh! Dakota!" Sam shouted as he hopped out of the pool. "Wait, we need to talk!" Sam chased after Dakota.

"SAM!" Zoey screamed. She slapped her forehead. "Great..." she muttered. There was a loud ticking sound. Everyone turned to see Chef had some kind of tablet. He was turning a knob on it. Seconds later, the water turned a lot more cooler, about how normal ice water is. B shook his head as rubbed his arms, trying to gain warmth. Only a few seconds into the coldness, B couldn't take it. He got up and left.

"Um...eh that's not a good idea, ya know." Ezekiel commented. Mike sighed angrily.

(In the Confessional)

Mike-

"Okay I get it's...you know, kinda cold, but really B? I'm sorry but if we lose, I think B might have to go. I'm still not sure about Sam though.

Sam-

"Last season was a disappointment, but this year, I'm pretty sure I'll make it past the first merge. Be pretty cool if I made it past both."

Zoey-

"Mike is so sweet. But he and I are like, the only ones on the team trying. Ezekiel is up to something suspicious, Staci only talks, B doesn't do anything and Sam is so worried about Dakota! Ugh, I really hope we win this one, even though we only have four people left in the pool.

(End of Confessional)

"Guys, this is actually kind of relaxing, right?" Katie commented as she leaned back in the pool.

"It could be worse." LeShawna said. "It could be burning us up in here." she added.

"Back in cadets, we'd have to crawl through cold wet mud for training." Brick said. "We'd have to crawl under barbwire, and if we were too high off the ground, we'd get cut up." Brick said.

"Owie!" Beth shuttered. "That must have been real hard." she said. Brick shrugged. Just then, the water went from ice water cold, to fricking Antarctic cold.

"Ah!" Noah screamed. "I can't do this, I'm not sorry." Noah said. He got out of the pool and walked off.

"IF WE LOSE, YOU'RE GOING HOME YOU LITTLE P*SSY!" Eva screamed. Bridgette turned around and gasped.

"Eva! That is so rude! Why'd you have to call him that?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette don't." Dawn warned. Eva climbed out of her pool, picked up Dawn out of her pool, and threw her into the sand. Eva then picked up Bridgette and gripped her tightly.

"What was that?" Eva asked angrily while she was clenching Bridgette tighter every second. "Last time I remember, you were a TRADER! Remember that? My former Bass TRADER!" Eva screamed as she threw Bridgette into the sand and walked off. The Gophers had five members in their pool, the Maggots had four, and the Rats had five. Chef shook his head angrily. He turned the knob to the left and the temperature got even colder, which seemed impossible. Mike and Zoey cuddled for warmth, but I didn't work very well. Ezekiel tried to cuddle with Staci, but she ended up leaving the pool because of him. The Gophers all were away from each other, since none of them were really good friends. Tyler and Lindsay cuddled together and eventually Tyler fell asleep. Alejandro sighed angrily. He swam over to Lindsay and removed her from Tyler's arm. Alejandro then, lifted Tyler up into his arms. Slowly Tyler woke up.

"HOLY SH*T!" Tyler jumped out of Alejandro's arms and landed on the beach. Chef pointed to the cabins. Alejandro got out after Tyler. Two Rats had just quit the game. Alejandro jogged up to Tyler.

"Why can't you accept this?" Alejandro asked.

"There's nothing to accept, duh." Tyler commented as he walked away. Alejandro grabbed Tyler and pulled him close.

"I think there is." Alejandro said, looking into Tyler's eyes.

Five hours had eventually passed, and three people were left on each team. Brick, LeShawna and Beth for the Gophers. Zoey, Mike and Ezekiel for the Maggots. Lindsay, Harold and Justin for the Rats. Lindsay examined her nails and then her toe nails.

(In the Confessional)

Lindsay-

"Okay Alexander need to get away from my Tyer. He is mine! Alexandra is a freaking weirdo! Like what the actual f*ck is he doing? He thinks I don't know, but I do, and I am going to make sure that ugly weird person knows I mean what I say and say what I mean!"

Tyler-

"Well..." Tyler sits there silent, rubbing his arm. "It was so weird. I don't know how to explain it. Alejandro just...like...ugh I'm such an idiot!" Tyler slapped himself and sighed.

Alejandro-

"Phase one done. No one can resist my lips or my beautiful face. Now I have him. I can use his votes, and dump him when I'm done."

(End of Confessional)

Lindsay angrily got out of the pool and stomped off to find Tyler and Alejandro. She was going to go all out on Alejandro for being a 'ugly weird person'. Just then, the water went from freezing, to absolutely scorching.

"Yeah..." Justin muttered. "I don't want to do this. I can't strain my beautiful skin, I'm out. This is too hot" Justin said and hopped out of the pool and left.

"Oh no...ow!" Zoey cried, gripping onto her head tightly. "Ow...ow!" Zoey screamed. Her skin was stinging. She feverishly climbed out of the pool and ran into the freezing cold ocean.

"Zoey!" Mike cried. He hesitated for a moment. Without thinking, he got out of the pool and chased after Zoey.

"Yeah-uh NO!" LeShawna screamed. She got out of the pool. "I have had it up to here with Chris's crap!" LeShawna said as she stomped off. Beth nodded and left the pool, leaving only Brick. In seconds, Harold got out, followed by Ezekiel, making Brick and The Gophers, the winners.

"GOPHERS WIN, RATS LOSE. NOW YOU VOTE SOMEONE OFF." Chef screamed. Time passed, and the sun was setting, The Rats were discussing who they should vote off, the Maggots were eating, The Gophers enjoying over their victory and The Bass were in their cabin. Though, two Bass, Trent and Duncan, were out on the dock. They sat at the edge, their feet dangling inches over the water. Trent let out a big breath and glanced over at Duncan. Duncan glanced back and quickly looked away.

"So...what are we?" Trent asked quietly. Duncan looked out into the horizon. He looked back at Trent and then looked down.

"I don't even f*cking know." Duncan muttered. "I'm just as confused as you are. I really like you, a lot. But I don't know how I like you. I like you as a friend...but...oh f*ck it." Duncan got up and walked off.

"Duncan..." Trent got up and chased after Duncan. "Dude...c'mon! Don't act like that." Trent said.

"I don't like talking about feelings and sh*t." Duncan said. He rolled his eyes and left Trent alone.

Night has fallen. The Rats were seated at their first every elimination ceremony But they were not at the bonfire. They were in the amphitheater from Total Drama Action. The nine team mates sat awkwardly on the bleachers, waiting for Chris to show up. Chris walked onto the stage, dressed in his blue suit and red tie.

"Hello Rats! Fancy meeting you here." Chris chuckled. "From now on, all eliminations will take here. So we ripped the stairs out of the ground and moved them over there!" Chris pointed to his right. The stairs were crudely nailed into the ground. Hovering at the top of the stairs, was the lift of shame. "Now, under your seats is a piece of paper with a marker, a voting device, or a passport. You will write, click, or stamp the player you would like to be eliminated. You will get a memory book, representing safety. These books show your best and worst moments in Total Drama. The players who does not receive a memory book must take the Stairs of Shame, and ride the Lift of Losers, up into the sky. And, you cannot come back...EVER!" Chris said. "CAST YOUR VOTES!" Chris cheered.

"Have a nice time, jerko loser!" Lindsay commented and then stuck her tongue out at Alejandro. Lindsay wrote down Alejandro's name on her paper.

Alejandro rolled his eyes and sighed. Lindsay had probably convinced every to vote for him. Her scrolled through his voting device and clicked on Lindsay.

Courtney, Bridgette and Dawn were all discussing over something. They all three agreed on the same person and stamped, wrote and clicked the person they wanted gone.

Tyler nervously looked at a certain page in his passport. He took a deep breath and stamped it.

Harold looked over at Dawn's answer. He agreed with it, little knowing that Courtney and Bridgette had the same answer. Harold wrote down his vote.

Justin scrolled through his device. He thought about it for a second and clicked the person he wanted gone.

Dakota looked at her passport. She was looking for Sam. There was no one she wanted gone, so she didn't vote.

"The votes are in! Wait..." Chris stopped. "Dakota, you didn't vote." Chris said.

"I don't wanna! Sam isn't on here, so who cares?" Dakota said.

"Um...okay." Chris muttered. "Anyway, when I call your name, you receive your memory book. If you aren't called you must leave, and REMEMBER, you can't come back, ever." Chris said. "The first memory books go to..."

"Tyler, Justin, Harold, Bridgette and Dawn!"

The five of them grabbed their memory books and let out a sigh of relief. Chris looked at the remaining contestants. Lindsay, Dakota, Alejandro and Courtney. "The next book goes to..."

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay cheered, ran up to Chris and grabbed her memory book. On her way back, she stuck her tongue out again at Alejandro. Chris looked at the three left. Dakota, Courtney and Alejandro. Chris smirked as he went through the votes.

"Alejandro!"

Alejandro chuckled and gave a wicked smile to Lindsay. Lindsay sighed angrily and began complaining to Tyler.

"Ladies..." Chris said, looking at Dakota and Courtney. "The final memory book goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Courtney!"

Dakota stood up in pure shock and anger. She watched in horror as Courtney collected her memory book. Dakota looked to see her team mates glaring at her, and quickly looking away so they could avoid eye contact.

"But..." Dakota muttered. She had nothing to say. She couldn't think of what to say. "Well...okay." Dakota stood up and slowly walked up the Stairs of Shame. She strapped on the harness. Sam appeared out of no where and jumped up the stairs. Dakota was angry, happy and confused.

"Dakota!" Sam walked up to her and firmly grabbed her hands. "I know you won't forgive me, but I wanted to say before you go, I am sorry." Sam apologized. Sam smiled and Dakota. Dakota gave a short, quick, small smile.

"Oh Sam..." Dakota began. "I guess I might have over-reacted a little but-" Dakota was cut short when she started being lifted away. "-SAM!" Dakota cried as she ascended higher and higher.

"DAKOTA! I LOVE YOU!" Sam shouted up into the sky.

"SAM!" Dakota shouted down. "I LO-" Dakota's voice faded. Sam was never able to hear that Dakota loved him. Sam walked down the stairs in defeat and sadness.

Dramatic. Sam and Dakota finally made up, but Dakota never said she loved Sam. Oh the horror. What will happen to Sam? Will Trent and Duncan's very close relationship blossom into something bigger? All next time on...

**TOTAL. DRAMA. FINALE.**

* * *

**Eliminated: **Gwen, Jo, Owen, Cameron, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Dakota

**In Competition: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blainley, Bridgette, Brick, Courtney,Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Staci, Trent, Tyler and Zoey.

**Votes:**  
Lindsay...Alejandro  
Alejandro...Lindsay  
Courtney...Dakota  
Bridgette...Dakota  
Dawn...Dakota  
Tyler...Alejandro  
Harold...Dakota  
Justin...Dakota  
Dakota...N/A

**Total Votes:  
**Dakota...5  
Alejandro..2  
Lindsay...1

**A/N: Well here it is! So I originally had an entire plan of the eliminations, and there ended up being 7 girls in the top 12, and only 5 guys. So I scrapped the entire list, and I'm doing the eliminations as I go on. So, I'll need to see who I want to go home next. I'm not sure.**

**PLEASE READ: Wawanakwa Massacre 1 + 2. Read Tylejandro and Split Soul.**

**Review, Follow and Favorite! Thanks guys :***


End file.
